Aurum Maculosus
by Obsessive Child
Summary: The Sovereigns were never very forthcoming about their intentions. Stingmon failed against Golemon and Takeru is forced to take actions into his own hands. It changes everything. Team Dynamics, Dark Ocean, Daemon.
1. Takeru

**This fic** takes place after/in episode 25 _Aquliamon; Knight of the Skies _(or Spirit Needle in the Dub version). All plot after that will be ignored, because I have my very own plot. Some things will of course, still happen (like BlackWarGreymon) but they will either happen in a different way or for different purposes.

Also, for anyone who thinks that this fic looks familiar, that's because it is. I originally posted this back in '07 but took it down due to the fact that I was certain I'd never update it again. Needless to say, I've gotten some recent inspiration to come back to this and do a bit of editing + add more chapters. Even if it doesn't get a lot of reviews, I'll leave it up for you wonderful folks who did like this.

**On ages:** Since I can't write about ten year olds seriously, I'm going to make it so that 5 years passed between Season 1 and Season 2. So, everyone is 13 with the exceptions of Miyako who is 14 and Iori who is 12. Tai and the rest are 16.

For all you dub readers, Daisuke = Davis, Miyako = Yolei, Iori = Cody, Hikari = Kari, and Takeru = TK. If you're confused about the older kids or the digimon just send me a PM or state so in a review.

**On main characters:** Ken and Daisuke will have the most screentime, so to say, but the rest of the Chosen will have their time to shine as well. First arc is just going to be ridiculously Ken-centric because he's so central to the cannon plotline, and I'm not completely tossing cannon out the window. The later arcs will have less focus on him, even though he'll still play a big part.

Side note: Ken's history will be mostly the one depicted in Tag Tamers, (which happens a year after the original adventure) but I will make some minor changes. Since I've never played the game (hehe) I had to read _Legendary Tamer 1: Rise of Darkness by Black Knightmon_ to get something of a summary. So… if you want to know Ken's history, read that fic, or just wait around because his history will slowly be explored in the contents of this one.

Okay, now that we've got all that out of the way… let's start the story!

* * *

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Page the First: Takeru

"Curse Crimson!"

Thick red mist spread from Golemon's back, encompassing Ichijoji Ken's green digimon. Stingmon stumbled back, falling to one knee as he tried to breathe through the surrounding toxins. The green digimon shook, and in a flash of brilliant white light, degenerated back into Wormmon.

Their last line of defense had failed.

The other Chosen Children gasped, not entirely sure what to do. When they had been called in earlier this morning, the last thing they had expected was to be put in such a desperate situation. Now it looked as if Golemon would succeed in destroying the dam and flooding the small digimon village downstream.

"No!" Miyako screamed, taking a step forward only to suddenly stop, looking as if she were unsure of what she was about to do next.

Takeru felt much the same. He had to admit, when Daisuke had first suggested calling Ken over, and Mimi had had supported the idea, Takeru had felt a douse of relief. It wasn't that he trusted or had even forgiven the former Digimon Kaiser, and in fact he still felt wary about Ichijoji Ken's current actions, but Stingmon was a valuable asset.

Plus, as cowardly as this was to admit, Ken made it easier for them by making the tougher decisions himself. It was not that the purpose for which the Chosen Children were called to the digital world this time was any less meaningful than when the original eight had been called, but in many ways the original journey had been much tougher. Takeru did not forget the days where sparing enemy digimon hadn't been an option, and there was no easy solution of simply breaking a dark ring.

Iori and Miyako had experienced no such thing, so when they talked about it being unacceptable to kill digimon in any circumstance, Takeru had stayed silent. He wasn't sure if destroying Thunderballmon was the only way to stop him, but if it was, he knew he'd have to side with Ken on it.

He knew that Mimi thought so too, which was why she'd been unhesitant in calling for Ken.

But now there was no relying on Ken to make the hard choices. Stingmon had fallen.

Takeru hesitated.

He knew, he knew what he had to do. If this were five years ago he wouldn't have hesitated, but with the new Chosen Children he knew that his choice wouldn't be accepted.

Blue eyes slid to the faces of his new comrades in arms.

Miyako's open face revealed exactly what she was worried about; her decision over Ken, and subsequently, her agony over whether his actions were correct or not. The way her eyes kept flickering towards the indigo haired boy in distress made it obvious enough.

Iori's fists opened and closed, his fingers almost white with strain. His thoughts over the issue were much clearer. The way that his eyes burned told Takeru that he'd never accept having to end someone's life in able to save so many more.

Daisuke just looked unsure. He was as determined as ever, but he had no idea where that determination would go. His teeth found his lower lip as they often did whenever their auburn haired leader felt stress. It was a gesture Takeru wasn't even sure Daisuke knew about.

And then his gaze settled on Hikari.

She looked unbelievably forlorn, standing there with her petit hands clasped tightly at her stomach. Takeru's mind immediately flashed back to the promise he had made to Sora to take care of Hikari. That promise was one that he intended to keep no matter what.

Hikari definitely didn't need to deal with a fresh burden on her mind along with the recent Dark Ocean crap. The other kids, they wouldn't understand, they hadn't had to live through those dark, apprehensive days. They didn't know, didn't have to know, didn't have to continue having nightmares…

He closed his eyes. There was really no choice was there? His fingers wrapping themselves firmly around his D3, as if that could somehow show the strength of his resolve. "Patamon, let's do this."

The little digimon struggled to his feet, having previously fallen to the bottom of the crevice on which the dam rested due to a particularly nasty attack by Golemon. Using his large, leathery wings as support, Patamon nodded determinedly to Takeru. His voice cracked from pain, but he was a determined little guy, "Let's see how this big mean-ie can stand up to Angemon!"

Takeru couldn't help but smile a little bit despite the situation. He couldn't ask for a better partner. They locked eyes, and Takeru knew that Patamon understood. He always did.

Iori's head suddenly swerved to Takeru's, and Takeru saw an inkling of understanding creep up in them, "What? What are you—!"

"Patamon evolves to… Angemon!"

As soon as the light of evolution dimmed, the angel-like digimon flew towards Golemon, shifting his golden staff to one hand.

Hikari also turned to stare at Takeru, brown eyes wide. "Takeru, you're not thinking of—"

"HOLY FISTO!"

Golemon didn't stand a chance.

Ken's digimon had already tired it out, and plus, Angemon was a vaccine digimon; super effective against viruses like Golemon.

Takeru let out a shaky breath as the digimon roared in pain before dissolving into sparkling data, signaling its end. The dam was safe.

But, at what cost?

Almost unwittingly his eyes found the former Kaiser, who was running along the dam until finally he reached his degenerated partner. Suddenly, the boy glanced up, violet eyes narrowing intently as they met Takeru's, as if he were seeking Takeru's soul. Any other time, Takeru would have met the challenge, but today… he turned away.

And it was just then that Miyako let out a furious cry, stepped up into his personal space, and slapped him.

The resounding _smack_ was almost enough to break the horrified silence that'd fallen.

Takeru reeled, taking a step back as he stared incomprehensively at the shocked face of the new Chosen of Love and Purity. His hands slowly lifted, delicate fingers gingerly dancing over the small red bruise that was quickly spreading on his cheek.

Miyako's widened, one hand subconsciously rising to her mouth in horror. She took a step back, looking for all the world like she hadn't been in control of herself just then, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Yes," Iori cut in, voice heavy with a smothering rage. The slap seemed to have broken the spell of silence that'd fallen over them at Golemon's death, and Iori's shock had quickly disintegrated into rage. "She did. How could you do this to us Takeru?! I thought you valued the lives of digimon… so what was that?!"

Takeru closed his eyes. He didn't expect Iori to understand. Still, why did it feel so bad?

"It had to be done," he whispered. "With our digimon like that, there was no way we could have saved the village. You know this too Iori."

It was the wrong thing to say. Iori's face turned beet red, "There could have been a way, you don't know that! We always find a way! Deciding something like this by yourself… you—you're no better than the Kaiser!"

"That…" That hadn't been his intention at all. He was only looking out for the innocent digimon. There hadn't been time.

But it was hard to think well of himself with the digimon's roar of pain still fresh on his mind.

He glanced around again, not quite knowing why but knowing that he needed to. Was he looking for support? Maybe. It was selfish of him but his resolve was weakening by the second and though he was still sure he hadn't screwed up, he needed to know where he stood.

Miyako looked on the verge of apology, but she had already shown her stance by slapping him. Iori was absolutely livid. The habitual calm and serious sixth grader was staring at him like a bug; Takeru had to turn his eyes away. His gaze settled on Hikari, taking in everything from her pale face to her teary eyes. Was she trying to not cry for the dead digimon? It would be so like her. Mimi's attention was thankfully, fully on Palmon, and Takeru couldn't discern anything on her but worry. Finally, his gaze settled on their current leader, and that's what broke him.

Daisuke… Daisuke, the Chosen who was perfectly willing to accept the Kaiser… looked furious. The auburn haired boy suddenly turned to Iori, his lips pressed to a thin line. "Hey—"

Takeru didn't listen to the rest, he turned and ploughed into the forest, away from the rest of them.

Trees flashed by, but his blurry eyes didn't take any stock of them. He had killed for _them_, why didn't they understand? Or… was he truly becoming a monster, like Iori had said? Surely, that many people couldn't be wrong, could they? Especially since both Daisuke and Hikari seemed to oppose him…

Takeru played the scene over and over in his mind as he ran, trying to think of what else he could have done. There didn't seem to be anything, but what if he was biased? He remembered well the few weeks his brother had separated from the rest of the Chosen, for a reason which wasn't really a reason to Takeru, but seemed to make perfect sense to Yamato. Takeru didn't want… to be alone.

The blond haired boy finally stopped beside an oak tree. He leaned against it, hands pressed firmly against the trunk as he gasped for air.

He wasn't, he realized, even sure what he'd been running from.

It'd almost been an instinctual action to run. Run, like when he'd been eight and nearly powerless. He'd run from everything then. His destiny, scary digimon, and even his friends. It looked like that hadn't changed after all.

"I'm pathetic," he sighed with a shake of his head, the words coming out half bitter and half amused.

A new voice broke his reverie, signaling to him that he was not as alone as he'd thought, "Are you… okay?"

Takeru whirled towards the voice, inwardly cursing himself inwardly for his inattentiveness. How did he not notice anyone following him? And he had no Patamon around either, which was dangerous.

Grey uniform and violet eyes greeted his vision, and Ichijoji Ken stood just a short distance from Takaishi Takeru. Wormmon was in his arms, looking worn out from his fight. The fight which had such disastrous consequences.

The blond turned eerily calm, his face even gaining a hint of mockery as he leveled his breathing. Instantly, his mind flashed back to his narrow escape of Puppetmon, and his fight at the Kaiser's base. This calmness was a defense mechanism then, he concluded. "And what does it matter to you, Kaiser?"

The other boy winced, almost unnoticeably, "Your friends looked worried."

"That I'll turn out like you?" Takeru mocked.

The little green bundle on Ken's arms stirred slightly. It turned to fully face Takeru, large blue eyes glaring balefully at the blond. "You don't know anything about Ken-chan, how can you judge when you haven't been through half of what he's-"

"Hush Wormmon," Ken murmured, sliding one hand out to pet his digimon.

Takeru tried not to wince, the little virus's accusation hitting him to the core. Somehow, the fact that it came from that small, sweet voice made Takeru's harsh words seem all the more horrible.

"You tightened your grip," Wormmon replied sleepily, "What the blond said really hurt you, and I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything hurt you again."

This, Takeru was even more stunned by. Ken's facial expression hadn't changed at all throughout their little exchange that time. Ken must be… really good at hiding emotions… like Hikari, like Yamato.

Takeru let out a breath, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to say those things. I just—I guess I'm feeling on edge with what happened earlier, and I'm taking out my frustrations on you."

"It's understandable," Ken said neutrally. "And you don't have to apologize, what you said is true."

Takeru shook his head, taking a step closer to the uniformed boy. "It's not, you really have changed. I am sorry, I was just—well. You aren't the Kaiser anymore Ichijoji, you've changed, so I have no right to insult you. I understand why you killed Thundermon."

Ken hesitated. "I know you probably won't believe me but—Thundermon wasn't actually a real digimon…"

Takeru's mouth dropped open. Takeru had been more than prepared to forgive the Kaiser, even after creating that horrible mutant Chimeramon. He had thought that Ken now understood.

Involuntarily, Takeru's fists clenched. "How could you say that? I thought you learned that digimon are real, but I guess I was wrong. Ha! I take back everything I said about you in the past five minutes. You are truly despicable."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Ken said flatly, looking at Takeru with shadowed eyes. "But maybe it'll ease your conscious anyways."

"_Maybe_," Takeru spat back, "I don't want to live a life of lies just so I could feel better about myself and not think about all the pathetic, cowardly, disgus—"

"Sticky Web!"

"Mhm… hm!" Somehow, the little virus type had jumped off Ken's arm when Takeru had been focused on insulting the genius and attacked the blond. Takeru wiggled slightly, trying to get the sticky substance off his hands and mouth.

"Wormmon," Ken rebuked, and with only a moment of hesitation, made his way over to Takeru's side. "Look, I'm really sorry."

Takeru stopped struggling, knowing a useless venture when he saw one. Raising his eyebrows coolly, Takeru wondered what Ken would do next.

Not seeming to notice, Ken reached out and with surprisingly gentle hands, eased the webbing off Takeru's cheeks. The bluenette worked delicately, picking off strands of web one at a time, but barely touched Takeru's skin. Finally, Ken was done.

Takeru smacked his lips as soon as the webbing was more or less off, deciding to ignore the sticky residue. The unwarranted attack didn't help with his resentment. "Why didn't you free my hands first, then I could have done the rest and you wouldn't have had to work as much."

"I know Wormmon's sticky web better than anyone else," Ken replied in a neutral tone of voice, eyes focused on freeing Takeru's fingers, "On a human, if you tried to take the web off without any knowing how to, it would have tore your lips off. But, I didn't think you'd believe me, so I didn't risk freeing your hands first."

"How do I know that you didn't just say that so I wouldn't think you're lying?"

"Ken-chan doesn't lie!" Wormmon shouted, bouncing furiously, "He—"

"Wormmon." Ken's voice was definitely stern this time, "That's enough. Please stop this nonsense."

The little bug digimon seemed to wilt, "Ken-chan…"

Ken stopped working for a moment, turning to his digimon with a soft expression on his face. "Wormmon, I know you care about me, and I care about you too, but taking it out on Takeru or spilling my secrets isn't helping anyone. We'll have a long talk about this when we get home."

The virus nodded, brightening up a little bit.

Takeru watched the whole exchange in fascination; that affection couldn't be faked. It seemed that the bonds between partners really prevailed in the end. Perhaps Ken still didn't believe digimon were real, but maybe with the help of Wormmon, the former Kaiser would eventually get there. Besides… Takeru's mind flashed back to the defeat of the Kaiser. It had seemed at the time Ken was truly remorseful. The indigo haired boy wasn't evil per say, he just needed to understand that digimon were real beings.

It was at the very moment Takeru made up his mind, that Ken turned back to him. "Look," The bluenette said, doleful violet eyes shifting to meet ocean blue ones. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it doesn't really matter does it? So you can go back to calling me whatever names you want. I believe you were at 'disgusting'?"

If anyone else had said that, Takeru would have thought them to be mocking him, but the way Ken said it, it was almost as if the other boy was pleading with him. Did Ken want to be punished or something? Suddenly, Takeru felt very cold despite the humid forest air. The bluenette was guilty… and Takeru sure as hell didn't make Ken feel any better.

"It's not good," The blond said softly, "to have a guilt complex."

Ken glanced at Takeru sharply, before going back to work. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do, but I'll explain it anyways. It means that it's unhealthy to want punishment for something you've already punished yourself for. I think that when you feel true remorse, then it's punishment enough to know what they have done. Do you have nightmares Ichijoji?"

Takeru felt Ken's hands shake before they withdrew. Ken took a deep breath, and started working again, this time hands steady. "Do you know that it's delicate work to get this webbing off? Small distractions could very well result in me making a mistake and accidentally ripping your skin off."

Takeru was more amused by this statement then angry or terrified. In fact, he was rather glad to have this type of repartee; he hadn't had them in a while. Besides, keeping up in the game of words would help keep his mind off of… other things. He grinned, "That sounded like a threat."

Ken must have heard the amusement in Takeru's voice, because his head jerked up in surprise. "Do you always change moods this quickly?"

Takeru shook his head, the small grin still on his face. "No, that's more of Daisuke's department."

"Really," Ken muttered, so low that Takeru couldn't tell whether it was said sarcastically or not. "So going from depressed to angry to nice to angry to serious to cheerful all in the space of twenty minutes is nothing compared to what Daisuke usually does?"

Yep, definitely sarcastic. "You caught me on a bad day." Whoops, he hadn't meant for that to sound so bitter.

Ken's lips thinned. "You… will you let me explain?"

Tiredly, Takeru nodded.

With a ghost of a smile, Ken started to talk. "A few days ago, Wormmon and I were in the digital world and we—"

"What were you doing in the digital world?" Takeru interrupted, curious.

A faint blush formed on Ken's cheeks, "We were just around."

"Taking down Dark Towers," Wormmon piped up. "They are really no match for Stingmon!"

Ken sighed, "Wormmon…"

"It's not a thing to be ashamed of," Takeru said, giving Ken an odd look. "In fact, thank you. Koushiro was wondering who our mysterious benefactor was."

"Benefactor indeed, I'm the one who built them in the first place."

"Still," Takeru reasoned, "you came back and decided to clean up your mess instead of just leaving it all to us. Besides, it's the thought that counts more than anything."

"Yes, but while I was the Kaiser I thought to enslave you all." Ken retorted.

Takeru narrowed his eyes, "Was. You _were _the Kaiser Ichijoji, not anymore. The fact that you feel this guilty proves it. Did the Kaiser ever feel the way you do now?"

For a long moment, there was silence. Then… "I should finish my story."

Takeru let out a tired breath, and hoped desperately that Ken was thinking about his words. "Alright, continue."

"We were prepared to go home because it was getting late," Ken continued in a monotone, "When we saw a strange sight up ahead. A human girl garbed in crimson was standing beside an unbroken Dark Tower, and since we had never seen this girl before, Wormmon and I decided to investigate. When we got closer, we discovered that it wasn't a girl at all, but a woman. She had long white hair, and a pair of obsidian sunglasses which covered her eyes. She didn't seem to notice us, completely intent on studying the Dark Tower. Just when Wormmon and I were going to approach her, she suddenly plucked a strand of her hair and muttered 'Spirit Needle.' Then… she stuck the needle within the Tower and it turned into Thundermon."

Takeru had been following Ken's story up until… "Wait—what?"

"There was a flash of white light," Wormmon chipped in, "And poof! The Dark Tower was gone, and a digimon stood in its place. Actually, it didn't really poof, you could see the tower morphing into a digimon."

"That's—that's—" Takeru's mind was drawing at a blank. It was hard to believe but, it would make sense. And Wormmon wouldn't lie. "I'm sorry Ichijoji."

"What?"

"For doubting you," Takeru sighed.

Violet eyes widened considerably. "You believe me?"

The blond nodded.

"Why?"

"It makes sense, and I don't think that you'd lie anymore. I should have believed you right off the bat."

For a moment, it looked like Ken might argue, but then he just seemed to resign himself. "Well you would have been an idiot if you'd just believed without any explanation."

Takeru smiled, feeling so light without the weight of death he briefly wondered if he was floating. "Thank you Ichijoji."

"What for?"

"For going through all this trouble to tell me, just to make me feel better."

Ken shrugged, but Takeru could tell he was making the other boy uncomfortable. "You deserved to know."

"Why didn't you tell the others?"

Ken gave Takeru an odd look, "Do you think they'd believe me?"

Takeru hesitated, "Daisuke will."

That ghost of a smile swept Ken's features again, and Takeru found himself wanting to make sure it happened more often. Somehow, he got the feeling that it suited Ken to genuinely smile.

"Yeah," The other boy said softly, "Daisuke is the kindest person I've ever met…"

Takeru couldn't help but snort. "Daisuke? Kind?"

Ken looked at the blond in confusion, "What?"

"Hate to break it to you Ken, but Daisuke isn't kind. Oh he has his glorious moments sure, but he actually used to be quite the jerk. Still, he's changed a lot since then, and that's what counts."

Ken's lips tightened and Takeru figured that Ken understood the other meaning behind his words. "You don't have to make things up to provide me examples."

"No, I'm serious," Takeru said unsmilingly. "I would have never thought that Daisuke had any leader material in him, and I thought that Taichi had simply picked Daisuke out of favoritism. In fact, at first it was really Hikari and I who were leading the Chosen Children. Daisuke was a complete idiot at times, and got us into a whole bunch of trouble which could have easily been avoided. He never really thought about how his decisions would affect others, and could be a real jerk at times. But he learned from his mistakes and after a while, he finally started showing the qualities of a good leader. Now his decision with you has just cemented his position."

Ken, who had seemed to be mulling over what Takeru was saying, suddenly gave the blond a very startled look. "What?"

"You're a good person Ichijoji, I'm rather ashamed that Daisuke saw it before any of us. But then again, he does seem to have a good instinctual feeling about such things."

"How could you say I'm good? I've done lots of horrible things!"

"Really?" Takeru asked, trying not to get worn down by this, "What have you done that was cruel _after _you renounced the title as Kaiser?"

"I attacked you."

"Correction, Wormmon attacked me. In fact, you are trying to help me right now. Try again."

"Wormmon is my digimon, I should have been able to—"

"Is Wormmon to blame for everything you did as Kaiser?"

Ken looked appalled by the very idea. "No!"

"Then why should you be to blame for something Wormmon does of his own free will? Like I said, try again."

"I ordered Stingmon to kill Thundermon."

"Who was completely evil," Takeru commented dryly. "Being nice doesn't mean never fighting Ichijoji. I ordered Angemon to kill Golemon today in able to save a village of innocent digimon. Sometimes, being kind means making the hard choice."

Ken shook his head, as if he didn't understand.

Takeru sighed, "For a genius, you sure don't seem to understand the concept that you're forgiven. You _are _a good person, why can't you seem to accept that?"

"I'm not," Ken muttered, "I'm a pretender."

"What?"

Ken shook his head, standing up. "There, your hands are free. Just wash them, and you'll be fine."

Without giving Takeru a chance to reply, Ken scooped up Wormmon and walked off. Takeru blinked, a little dazed at the sudden turn of events. Before he knew it, Ken was already a good distance away. Cursing the timing—why couldn't the webs have been sticker?—Takeru leapt to his feet.

"Ichijoji!" He called.

The other boy didn't reply, completely ignoring the blond. Within a moment Ken had disappeared, and Takeru couldn't see head or tail of him. The blond haired boy let out a frustrated sigh. Why was he always dealing with stubborn idiots? Then again, he mused, it wasn't as if he were any different.

"Takeru-chan!"

The eighth grader whipped around, face lighting up. "Patamon!"

The little digimon looked on the verge of panic as it flew up to Takeru and burrowed itself deeply against Takeru's chest. "Takeru-chan, Takeru-chan, I thought I had lost you…"

Takeru put his arms comfortingly around his digimon, making soft shushing noises. "It's alright Patamon, I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than okay, I'm really sorry for leaving you and worrying you, but I've learned some great news!"

Patamon shook his head wildly, long ears whipping the sides of his face as they flopped about. "No, no, you don't understand… the other Chosen Children have been attacked!"

* * *

A/n: Ugh, first chapter feels terrible and convoluted, which is the worst, but I can't figure out how to make it better. If you have suggestions, feel free to… well, suggest.


	2. Iori

A/n: I don't like reading battle descriptions so I'm going to try to avoid describing them as much as possible.

* * *

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Page the Second: Iori

"…like this by yourself… you—you're no better than the Kaiser!" Iori finished, anger clear in his every word.

"Hey!" Daisuke exclaimed as he turned a glare on Iori, which Iori met calmly. "I might not normally agree with Takeru but—"

He was cut off by a loud crash. The sixth grader ripped his eyes away from Daisuke's, looking towards the source of the noise. Angemon smashing into a tree, looking as if he was trying to get through the dense forest brush, but the opening was too small.

"Woah woah, take it easy big guy." Daisuke placated, waving his hands at Angemon in a gesture of 'stop'. "Hey, where'd Takeru go?"

Angemon turned around, narrowing his eyes at Iori. "He ran off."

Iori's eyes widened slightly. Had he caused that?

He hadn't meant for Takeru to run away, he simply wanted the older boy to see some sense. Yes, he was angry at the blond, but that didn't mean Iori wanted Takeru hurt. Iori bowed his head, slightly ashamed that he had let his anger run away like that. Takeru wasn't right, but Iori could have been more sensitive when stating it.

It was just then that Armadimon's head poked up from the cliff's edge. Taking one glance around, the yellow digimon swiftly climbed up the rest of the way, and jumped in front of Iori, crackling his tail in warning. Iori blinked at his digimon in surprise; did Armadimon really think Angemon would attack?

"Guuuyyyysss," Daisuke's voice was almost pleading, "we're all Chosen Children, let's not fight."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, the Kaiser was a Chosen Child too." Iori muttered before he could stop himself.

"He's. Changed." Daisuke grounded out.

Iori didn't reply. He did not want to make the situation any worse, but he also didn't want to lie. Iori didn't believe that the Kaiser had changed at all, and he believed that Takeru had done a great wrong today, but he also knew that bringing up these facts wouldn't help anyone at the moment.

Thankfully, it was at that moment that the other digimon made their way up the cliff, and back to their respective partner's sides. If Daisuke's gleeful 'Vmon!' was any indication, the auburn hair boy had probably already forgotten about their argument. They had just made it to the top when suddenly, Angemon glowed a bright white colour, and degenerated.

Patamon looked determinedly at the forest opening, and started to fly off.

Tailmon held up a yellow gloved paw, running towards the little flying digimon. "Wait Patamon, I'll go with you! I've tracked many digimon before for Vamdemon, I could probably track Takeru better too!"

Hikari stepped forward, "I'd best go too, in case we run into trouble before we find Takeru."

"I'll go to protect you Hikari-chan!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping over to her side.

Patamon turned back with teary eyes, "Thank you… I'm in your debts."

Daisuke waved off the digimon's gratefulness, "Nonsense, we'll all friends. No one owes anyone anything."

Iori nearly gasped at Daisuke's words. It was almost unheard of to completely turn down a sincere debt, even between friends. Even Iori's father, a man who was deemed generous by many, never turned a debt down so flippantly.

Miyako nodded, "Yes, we're all friends, so let's all go."

Patamon cast a sidelong glance at Iori, "Is he coming too?"

"Of course," Iori replied solemnly, "I might not agree with Takeru at the moment, but he is my friend as well."

Granted, he was not as good of a friend as Miyako or even Daisuke, but a friend nonetheless. Besides, it would be Iori's fault if Takeru were to get hurt, so it was Iori's responsibility to ensure that the other boy was safe.

"Alright then, but if you say anything against my partner, I'll attack you, friend or no." With that, Patamon flew off before anyone had a chance to reply.

Hikari and Tailmon glanced at each other, before running off after him. Grabbing Vmon's hand, Daisuke quickly jumped into action, dragging his digimon along as he tried to catch up to Hikari.

Iori took a step forwards, and then remembered the others who were with them. With slight hesitation, he turned back.

Miyako was already conversing with Mimi, who had seemed too lost in thought earlier to contribute much to their conversations.

"Are you sure…?"

Mimi finally looked up from Palmon, shaking her head. "It's okay, if Patamon can evolve then so can Palmon. Look! She's on the verge of waking up! Quick, go find Takeru before something horrible happens to him."

Miyako nodded, and started running to the direction Patamon left in. "Alright then! Chosen Children—EH?! They already left?"

Iori bowed slightly to Mimi, before running off to join Miyako. He never did like running, but thankfully the others didn't have that much of a head start and they caught up with Hikari and Daisuke quickly.

Daisuke stuck out his tongue as soon as they were in range. "Come on slowpokes! Let's go already!"

Miyako growled, "Thanks for ditching me."

"Ah come on, we knew you'd make it," Daisuke teased. "See? You caught up already."

Miyako huffed, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the—"

Iori tuned them out, already knowing the outcome of this argument. It wasn't the polite thing to do of course, and he normally wouldn't do it, but he felt as if he had to sort out his thoughts before he met up with Takeru. Iori didn't notice it, but he slowed to a walk.

"Takeru did the only thing he could you know."

"Huh?" Iori turned towards Hikari, surprised that she had spoken to him. Hikari was extremely nice, but he knew the other girl didn't usually start conversations. Perhaps that was the reason why they weren't as close as they were with others, because they were both so quiet all the time.

"Back in the old days," Hikari continued determinedly, "we had to kill digimon in order to survive. Takeru, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, me… we've all ordered our partners to kill digimon before."

Iori gazed at her in wonder, hardly able to imagine her or the gentle Jou killing innocent digimon. "But… but…."

"We've had it easy," Hikari said sadly, "I had hoped that it would continue to be like this, but I guess it was too good to be true. The time I was here before, five years ago, it wasn't as simple as destroying evil rings and towers. We had to make decisions… _no_, Yamagi Taichi had to make tough decisions about what to do. Sometimes, they involved killing digimon. Sometimes, they involved leaving our friends behind in a war zone. But, Onii-chan was the one who made all the decisions, so we wouldn't have to blame ourselves, so we could live innocently still. What Takeru did today by taking the initiative… can you understand?"

"I—I—" Iori stumbled, mind in a jumble. But there was one thought clear in his mind. "It's still wrong to kill people. Who are we to judge who lives and who dies?"

Hikari bit her lip, looking away.

Iori bowed his head, shuffling his feet as he walked. It was wrong of Takeru to make the decision, he knew, it wasn't Takeru's right.

Though he supposed he had to think about what would have happened if Golemon lived. They couldn't have possibly stopped a whole flood; the village would have been destroyed. Still… was it right, to take a life? Iori refused to think that it was. The older generation of Chosen Children may have been okay with it, but Iori was going to try his best to make sure the younger generation didn't think the same thing. Yes he could see how hard Takeru's decision was, but surely there was a better way?

"Wait." Tailmon suddenly stopped. Curious, the other Chosen Children and their digimon stopped as well. "Do you hear that?"

Blinking, Daisuke cocked his head, listening. There was a soft thud thud of footsteps coming their way… face bighting, Daisuke ran towards the sound. "Hey guys what are you waiting for, Takeru probably figured—Oomf."

Iori's eyes widened as their leader bumped into a figure that was definitely not Takeru. It was a humanoid digimon with large pink flowers for hands, and a huge five-pedaled flower on its face. It wore a red and yellow kimono, beady eyes narrowing dangerously down at Daisuke.

The boy in question scooted back, putting up his hands in a gesture of apology. "Hey hey, look, I'm sorry, I just—"

The creature glared at Daisuke, slowly lifting one hand, "Cherry Blossom—"

"Look out Daisuke!" Vmon shouted, running up to Daisuke and head butting him out of the way. And just in time too.

"—Storm!" Pink flower petals shot out of the mysterious digimon's hand, the slight metallic shine to them revealing exactly how deadly they were.

"That's Kabukimon," Tailmon exclaimed in surprise, "a normally peaceful adult vaccine type digimon. Watch out for its Cherry Blossom Storm attack, those flower petals are sharper than knives. I don't understand, why is it attacking us?"

"You—you—" Daisuke stuttered. A mask of determination slipping onto his face, Daisuke's hand slipped down to his digivice. "Alright that's it Mister! You're going to get it! Vmon!"

"Vmon evolves to… Vmon…" The little blue digimon sighed, and sat down with a plop. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I'm too hungry."

"Raarr!" Kabukimon stuck a hand towards the other digimon, "Cherry Blossom Storm!"

The other digimon all scrambled, just barely avoiding the attack of razor sharp flowers.

"Hey!" Daisuke demanded, "Why are you attacking us? I already said I'm sorry for bumping into you!"

"It's no use to try to reason with it," Tailmon shouted, "The fact that it tried to attack a Chosen Child shows that it's beyond reasoning with! Most digimon wouldn't dare touch a 'special one'."

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

"Patamon!" Tailmon called as she rolled to avoid another onslaught of deadly flowers, "Go find Takeru while we deal with this monster."

The little white and yellow digimon looked conflicted, "But—"

"Go!" Daisuke yelled over the loud noises of Kabukimon's various attacks and their digimon's dodges. "It's an Adult level! What do you think you could do without Takeru?"

Patamon winced, and flew off.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

"Agh!"

Iori watched in horror as one flower hit its intended target. Before Hawkmon was able to fly out of the way, a long, sharp point imbedded itself deeply within Hawkmon's wing. The red bird digimon stumbled, finally falling down as he let out a groan of pain.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako had tears in her eyes as she ran over to her digimon. "Hawk…!" She choked, before suddenly, she turned towards Kabukimon, a fierce glint in her eyes.

Iori felt his own eyes widen, surely Miyako wasn't about to—

"You monster!" Miyako shouted, picking up a twig and flinging towards the adult digimon.

Iori couldn't think, couldn't act, too shocked at Miyako's action. He couldn't take his eyes off the stick as it twirled through the air, heading straight towards the Adult digimon.

Kabukimon roared as the unexpected twig made contact, scratching a thin line on the otherwise flawless face. The rouge digimon turned towards Miyako with an insane glint in its eyes, one hand slowly rising… "Cherry Blossom Storm!"

Miyako stumbled back, trying to get away from the deadly flowers, but ended up tripping. She opened her mouth to scream, but Iori knew that it would be over before a single sound made it out.

Hawkmon lifted his head, "MIYAKO!"

And many things happened at once. Miyako's belt flashed with light at the same time Hawkmon's body did, and a sharp cry emerged from the bird digimon, "Hawkmon evolves to… Aquilamon! Blast Laser!"

Bright red rings emitted from the eagle digimon's mouth, destroying all the flowers inches from Miyako's terrified face. Miyako gaped at her new digimon, staring in wide-eyed amazement. "Aquil— Aquil—wow…"

"That's Aquilamon," Tailmon explained, "The Champion data type digimon whose main attacks are Blast Laser and Gilde Horn."

Daisuke gave a thumbs up to Miyako, grinning. "Awesome."

Miyako nodded, a big smile plastered on her face, "Go get'em Aquilamon! Show that blossom baby what us Chosen Children are made of!"

The large red bird flew like a dart towards Kabukimon, spiraling slightly to avoid the other's attacks. The flower digimon roared, raising its arms in challenge. The two dueled expertly; each one dodging and attacking like there was no tomorrow. Iori winced slightly as yet another tree crashed to the earth, its trunk cut in half by one of the digimons' attacks.

"Hey guys! Sorry I ran off like that!"

Iori tore his eyes away from the awe inspiring battle scene, head whipping around the source of that voice.

Takaishi Takeru was running towards them, Patamon cradled gently against his chest.

"Hey!" Daisuke called out, "Man, we thought you'd never make it. Don't scare us like that again alright?!"

Takeru grinned and nodded, making Iori wonder just what happened to the blond. Wasn't Takeru supposed to be… anything but happy?

Hikari ran over to Takeru, and Iori noticed a slight sheen in her eyes. He blinked in surprise. Had Hikari been crying?

"You idiot," The Child of Light mumbled as soon as she was beside the blond, "You worried us so much!"

"I'm sorry," Takeru said seriously, "I won't do that again. I just needed some time. And it all worked out for the best, trust me."

"Gilde Horn!"

"Cherry Blossom Storm!"

Takeru glanced over at the battle, "Is that…?"

"Yep," Miyako stated proudly, "That's my Hawkmon—Aquilamon now. Isn't he marvelous?"

Takeru nodded grimly, "But he doesn't seem to be winning."

"Well he's not losing either!" Miyako snapped, "Besides, he doesn't want to _kill _that other digimon!"

Takeru's eyes darkened slightly, "I see… Patamon, are you up for another round?"

Iori's eyes widened, "You couldn't mean—"

"Patamon evolves to… Angemon!"

Iori ran towards the pair, waving his arms frantically in an effort to stay them. "Stop! Stop! You can't kill another digimon!"

Takeru looked up to his partner, seeming to ignore Iori. "Do you feel it?"

Angemon nodded.

"Then go."

Angemon flew off just as Iori reached them. Takeru turned towards the smaller boy with a soft expression on his face, "Iori-kun, you have to understand that—"

Before Takeru had a chance to finish, Iori jumped on the blond, knocking them both down. Takeru landed on his back with a thump, wincing, but Iori didn't care, he was too far gone at that point. He _refused _to care for a murderer. "Stop him! Stop him! Stop him! Stop—"

"Holy Fisto!"

And Kabukimon dissolved into a spray of data.

"—him." Iori finished weakly, feeling himself go limp. He didn't even have the strength to be angry anymore. "Why Takeru… just why? That's probably just an innocent digimon who made one big mistake. Why'd you have to kill it?"

Iori felt lost. Why did Takeru have to do this? Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hikari looking as if she were about to intervene, but Tailmon shaking her head at the brunette. Iori couldn't even spare the effort to wonder why; talking to Takeru was hard enough.

The older boy awkwardly patted Iori on the back. He opened his mouth to make some sort of reply, but Iori suddenly found that he didn't want to hear what the older boy had to say.

"Don't touch me!" The youngest Chosen Child hissed, leaping off of Takeru.

Takeru sighed, and picked himself off the ground. Patamon flew up to him, having degenerated after the attack. "Iori, the ones who have been attacking us aren't real digimon."

"What?" Miyako exclaimed, sounding extremely surprised. Daisuke glared at her, and for some reason, she promptly shut her mouth.

Iori felt his blood run cold. No, no, that couldn't have been, why Takeru was looking so happy? "You haven't… been talking to Ken have you?"

Takeru looked at the younger boy with a look of shock, "Yeah I have. How'd you know?"

"Because _now _it's obvious he brainwashed you," Iori spat, taking a step away from the older boy.

Takeru's eyes flashed, "Look kid, Ken isn't as bad as you make him out to be. In fact, I think you two have a lot in common."

Iori gasped, "I have nothing in common with a killer like him!"

"I think you've just given him a heart attack," Daisuke muttered.

"Daisuke-kun," Hikari gasped, "that's mean."

"Sorry, sorry," The redhead apologized quickly. "Didn't mean anything by it. Honest."

"People change," Takeru said sternly to Iori, ignoring Daisuke, "Maybe Ken once killed, but he didn't know that digimon were real at the time, and now he sincerely regrets it. Will you just let me explain this thing about the rouge digimon?"

Iori backed away, shaking his head. "No… no! I don't want to hear anything the Kaiser told you. He's lying, I know it!"

"Iori-kun…"

"Come on Armadilmon, let's go home." With that, the sixth grader turned, and ran. Armadilmon followed faithfully, bopping along.

"Iori!" This time, it was Daisuke's voice.

"No," Iori could practically see the shake of the blond's head as Takeru said his next words, "Let him go Daisuke, I think Iori-kun just needs some time to think."

The foliage disappeared around Iori as he ran away, away from the group and away from the murderer. Yes he needed time to think, time to figure things out. Maybe… maybe he needed to rethink everything, maybe everyone else did. Was killing necessary for 'the greater good'? But then, who was to be the judge of when the sacrifices were worth it or not? He was confused… so confused… but there was one thing Iori knew for sure. He'd never completely trust the Kaiser…


	3. Daisuke

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventures is owned by Tamers 'verse, evidently, not me.

* * *

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Page the Third: Daisuke

"You came," Daisuke grinned, feeling as if everything in the world as alright.

It was the day after the battle with Golemon and they were all huddled in the computer labs, readying themselves for another expedition to help with the cleanup of the digital world. Well all of them that is, sans one.

Iori hadn't shown up at the usual time, which was odd for him considering how punctual he was. It'd gotten to the point where Miyako wondered if they shouldn't just leave without him. That is, until the doors had slid open to reveal a very determined brunette.

But now Iori was here, even though Daisuke had seriously wondered if the seventh grader would really show or not. Now nothing could possibly go wrong today. He had eaten the best breakfast of his life with his parents, there was no school today, and now everyone realised that he was right about Ken.

Takeru had told them right after Iori left everything about the red-robed lady and her freaky tower digimon, and the fact that Ken was really friendly but shy. Even the fact about Angemon's special ability didn't dampen Daisuke's mood, everything was simply too perfect.

"I'm here to make sure he," Iori jerked his head towards Takeru, "doesn't kill anymore digimon."

Or maybe not so perfect.

Takeru sighed, "Will you please let me explain Iori?"

Upamon poked Iori experimentally, "Please Iori? I'd like to hear it."

Iori sighed, looking slightly disgruntled. "Alright, then we'll hear it."

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief, and repeated everything that Ken told him about the woman yesterday. He also explained the fact that Angemon sensed something off about the Dark Tower digimon, as if they were truly evil. When he was finished, Iori looked more thoughtful than anything else, which was a good sigh… right?

"I don't know," Iori finally said. "It sounds awfully fishy."

"But it explains everything. And Wormmon agreed, he wouldn't do so if it were just one of Ichijoji's ploys. Added to that, Angemon's senses must mean something. Otherwise, I wouldn't have ordered him to kill Kabukimon."

"Sounds too good to be true," Iori pointed out.

Patamon narrowed his eyes, "I know what I felt as Angemon. That digimon felt completely evil, it's no lie."

"But what if you were somehow tricked…."

"Well then," Daisuke cut in, before the argument could escalade any further. "That's why we're going to the digital world today! Once we destroy all the Dark Towers, there won't be anymore evil digimon!"

"What if they were real digimon in the first place?" Iori demanded, "Then it wouldn't solve anything."

"Well then we'd know that Ken was lying," Miyako said resolutely.

Daisuke wanted to jump in and defend Ken, but even he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. "Well we'll know when we get there, so let's go already!"

Miyako nodded, and pointed her D3 towards the computer screen, "Digiport Open! Chosen Children let's roll!"

A flash of brilliant white light encompassed them, and they were through. Daisuke landed in a pile of entangled limbs with Miyako, Iori, and all their digimon, struggling to get up. Many moans and groans later, he was finally able to get up, glaring slightly at giggling Hikari and Takeru. "How do you guys always manage to stay standing?"

Hikari shrugged, a secretive smile on her face, "Practice?"

"Try 'grace'," Takeru joked.

Daisuke huffed, and took out his D3, scanning for black grids. "So where do we go? Miyako, you said you had a plan."

Miyako stared intently at the screen, eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, I was thinking that we needed a break, and what better day to do it then on Saturday? So we'll do twice the amount of work today, so when we relax tomorrow no one will feel guilty. How 'bout that?"

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that DBSK's performing in a concert near here tomorrow?" Daisuke asked sarcastically, "And it'll take you five hours to drive there?"

Miyako turned a bright shade of red, "Shut up!" She took a deep breath and faced the rest of the Chosen Children, "So anyways, I see two small areas full of Dark Towers so I was thinking that we could split up and get both areas today!"

Takeru looked doubtful, "They're kind of far apart from each other, what if one group runs into trouble?"

"It's okay," Miyako said, "Our digimon can all evolve into their adult forms now, so we can take care of anything that comes our way."

"I'll go with Hikari-chan!" Daisuke immediately volunteered, jumping over to the girl in pink. He ignored the slightly resigned look she gave him, knowing now that she didn't return his feelings. It was alright though, because being around her was enough.

Briefly, he wondered when he had decided to take notice of her semi-annoyed looks. He had always, in the back of his head, known that they were there, but didn't want to acknowledge it. But ever since he had seen Ken brought so low when the Kaiser was defeated and felt the golden light from the one time digimental, Daisuke's perspective had changed.

Granted, it had been changing before that; the old Motomiya Daisuke would have never been able to lift the Digimental of Friendship, but it seemed that the one time at the Kaiser's base had been a defining moment. It really made him see… how important his friends were. Getting mad at Takeru for every moment he spent with Hikari was foolish, even for Daisuke. Oh, Daisuke still felt annoyed whenever Takeru and Hikari giggled together, but he could suppress the glares and just be content with what he had. It was after all, he reflected amusedly, what he was best at.

Takeru's lips twitched downwards, a look Daisuke decided, that didn't suit the blond at all. "Daisuke-kun, Hikari-chan, don't you two understand?"

Daisuke shook his head, lowering his voice so just Takeru could hear him. "I trust everyone to take care of themselves Takeru, we'll all be fine."

Takeru smiled slightly, "Since when did you grow so wise? Alright then, but are you sure you can take care of any digimon that comes your way Miyako-san?"

Miyako rolled her eyes, taking Iori by the arm as she started to stalk away. "Iori will be the voice of reason, and if a digimon attacks us for no reason, Aquilamon will take care of it."

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Takeru, "Since when did you become Iori? No need to be such a worrywart."

"Well I think it's rather sweet," Hikari smiled.

"Be careful!" Daisuke suddenly called out to Miyako and Iori.

Takeru laughed, and also started walking, though in a different direction than Miyako and Iori. "Come on you two, let's go."

Hikari nodded, and ran off to Takeru's side.

Vmon stared after the two children and their digimon, frowning. "I can't believe Takeru's coming with us too!"

"Actually, I expected it," Daisuke replied softly.

Vmon turned to Daisuke in surprise, "What?"

"Nothing," The redhead practically sang, "it's a beautiful day out don't you think? I loovvveee Fridays! Hurry, let's get going before we're left in the dust!"

Vmon blinked in confusion, but followed Daisuke as the auburn haired boy practically skipped to Takeru and Hikari.

Hikari giggled, "Daisuke-kun, you're sure happy today."

Daisuke grinned, "What's there not to be happy about?"

And he meant it. Oh sure, things could be better, but things could be so much worse too. He wasn't one to focus on negativity, and when his thoughts ventured to close to it he was sure to divert. It was maybe the reason why he could almost never remember or notice anything clever, but Daisuke felt it was worth it to see the world as he did.

Takeru's grim voice broke through his thoughts, "Well, that for instance."

Daisuke glanced over at the blond in surprise, wondering at the sudden change in mood. The Child of Hope's lips were stretched in a thin line, his face taunt with worry. Takeru pointed, and Daisuke turned.

The bright morning sun revealed a grisly scene. A large black dragon screeched as it pounded again and again at a purple rabbit, who occasionally shot at his opponent. The rabbit was mainly running away though… towards them.

Patamon gasped, "That's a Devidramon, but what's it chasing?"

Tailmon peered closely at the two figures, "Turuiemon, a data type adult level digimon whose main attack is Lightening Kung-fu. Usually very violent and dangerous, if a relationship of any sort is developed with this digimon, it will protect you for the rest of its life. Doesn't matter what Turuiemon's like though, Devidramon's always bad news. Remember the ones at Vamdemon's castle?"

"How could I forget?" Takeru mumbled, taking off at full speed towards the pair.

Just then, the purple rabbit collapsed, shaking heavily. Devidramon screeched in triumph, diving towards Turuiemon claws extended.

Tailmon whirled to her partner, "Hikari!"

"Already on it," Hikari said, holding up her D3, "Digimental Up!"

"Tailmon armour evolves to… The Smile of Light! Nefertimon!"

"Ready for some double-play Hikari-chan?" Takerus asked with a grim smile, also taking out his digivice. "Digimental Up!"

"Patamon armour evolves to… The Hope that Gallops Across the Heavens! Pegasumon!"

The two chosen digimon flew towards the abuser, the metal bands on their legs glowing. "Sanctuary Bind!"

Pink and yellow ropes fell around digimon's chest, winding itself tightly onto Devidramon as Nefertimon and Pegasumon flew around it. With a slight sway of their bodies, the two digimon of light and hope tossed the virus digimon, sending up a small cloud of dust as Devidramon landed far away.

Daisuke and Hikari were already running towards the hurt digimon, reaching it just as Nefertimon and Pegasumon degenerated. Takeru was already there, looking down at Turuiemon with a frown. "It's not responding…"

Then, as if to contradict the blond, Turuiemon gasped. It peered up at Daisuke through cloudy eyes, and suddenly fell into a fit of coughing. Clear ooze came up from the digimon's throat, making the Chosen Children wince as they figured out exactly what it was equivalent to.

"Ak—Akiyama Ryo?" The digimon finally chocked out, looking straight at Daisuke.

Daisuke blinked in surprise, "What?"

But the digimon had already fainted.

Takeru looked at Daisuke, "Do you—"

"No time!" Tailmon interrupted, "We have to get out of here. I just took time to access this digimon's condition, and it isn't good. We need to go to a safe place, in case Devidramon comes back."

"But—but—" Daisuke spluttered, "Why would Devidramon do such a thing?"

Hikari sighed, "You've really had it easy Daisuke, some digimon just are evil. Even I admit that. I… I wish they could change but…" She bit her lip, a sting of tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

Daisuke felt a pang of sadness; he hadn't meant to distress Hikari, even if she completely misunderstood what he meant. "Let's find a cave."

Vmon bobbed his head, "Yeah, I think we passed a cave on the way here!"

Hikari bent over, gently scooping up Turuiemon in her arms. Standing up, she looked determinedly at the rest of the group, "Let's go."

The group backtracked, looking over every bush and foliage they had passed. Finally, Vmon spotted the cave he had seen earlier, hidden behind a thick underbrush of overgrown weeds. The group made their way in, surprised to see a small hole on the roof of the cave that was lighting the place up.

Daisuke removed his jacket, placing it on the floor. "Here Hikari-chan, place Turuiemon on here."

Takeru grinned at Daisuke, "You sure know when to be serious."

Daisuke shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Truly, he was feeling rather helpless, and he had to resist the urge to lash out at someone. Offering his jacket was the least he could do, besides, it wasn't like it was cold or anything.

Hikari also smiled at him, and placed Turuiemon gently on the soft fur.

Tailmon stalked around the purple rabbit, her tail flicking in agitation. "We need herbs, badly. He's fading."

Takeru nodded, "And we should build a fire too, I think I heard from Jyou-san that it's better to keep an injured person warm."

Hikari chewed her lip, "But this is a digimon…"

"We have to try something," Daisuke finally said, his mind clicking from 'shock mode' to 'do something mode'. "Tailmon, how well do you know herbs and remedies?"

"Well enough," The gatomon replied warily.

Daisuke nodded, "Alright then, Takeru and Hikari-chan, go gather some wood so we can build a fire. Vmon and Patamon, go help Tailmon gather as much herbs as she can. I'll email Miyako and Iori to go and get Jyou, 'cause he's the only real medical expert we have."

Takeru gaped at the redhead for a moment before nodding with a little secretive smile. He ran towards the cave entrance, dragging Hikari with him. "Come on Hikari-chan, we've got to listen to our leader."

Tailmon seemed to give Daisuke an amused smile before also running off, her tail flicking in the air as she ran on all fours. "Come on guys, let's go."

Patamon laughed and flew after the white kitten, "Hey wait up, not all of us are as fast as you."

Vmon looked at Daisuke with a look of pride, "You're my partner." With that mysterious statement, Vmon too ran off.

Daisuke scratched his head in confusion, not too sure what just happened. Actually, he was rather surprised his instructions were being followed at all. Oh sure, Miyako and Iori usually followed what he instructed, but he could see that it was only a courtesy. That… and a lack of experience.

He shook his head, he could reminisce about that later, he had an email to send. Taking out his D-Terminal, he sent a SOS to Jyou, and then another one to Miyako. He knew they would reply. The Chosen Children never let him down.

He wondered if he was a good enough leader for them, Takeru did seem to be better. But, Taichi had annotated him, and Daisuke was loathe to let his idol down.

At first Daisuke admitted, he had been elated to be the leader of a group of superheroes equivalents, but now… well he was still happy about it, but he was constantly wondering whether he was suitable enough for the job.

Most of the time, he just suggested they do something because no one else was saying anything, even if he knew the suggestion was stupid. The others were great though, they always came through for him. The truth was, he had never had friends like these, and sometimes, when he was feeling extremely down, couldn't help but wonder if he deserved them.

Just then, Takeru and Hikari came back, each with an armload of timber. Daisuke jumped up, snapping out of his thoughts as he ran over to help them. Soon, they had a fire crackling, and Daisuke felt rather glad that he had taken off his hot fur jacket. He plopped down on a nearby rock, sweating.

Takeru took a seat beside him. "Hey Daisuke-kun, what did that digimon call you? Do you know him?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Nope, I have no idea what Turuiemon was thinking."

"It sounded Japanese," Hikari said thoughtfully, also sitting down. "Do you think that this digimon is the partner of a Chosen?"

Takeru gave her an odd look, "But there aren't any more Chosen Hikari-chan."

"Then… how can we explain Ichijoji-kun and his Crest of Kindness?"

Takeru froze, "That… I was thinking about that yesterday and… oh Hikari-chan… what if there had been a _ninth _child?"

Hikari's eyes widened considerably, which Daisuke thought looked rather adorable. Then again, everything Hikari did was adorable to him.

"No…" Hikari muttered softly, "but how? How could Genni not know?"

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably, fully wishing he could just concentrate on Hikari's adorableness.

Takeru's eyes swung to Daisuke's direction, Hikari's following soon after. "Do you know something Daisuke-kun?"

"It's—it's probably nothing," Daisuke mumbled, for once not appreciative of being the focus of Hikari's soft brown eyes.

"Please Daisuke-kun…"

Aw, he was gone; Hikari's gentle tones left him no choice, not really.

"You know when I found the Digimental of Miracles?"

Hikari nodded, an absent smile on her face, "How could I forget? The light I felt from it was amazing…"

"The hope I had when those golden rays hit me put my regular hopes to shame," Takeru added. "It was like anything felt possible."

Daisuke scratched his head, confused. He hadn't felt any of that, in fact, all he had felt was… well… "All I felt was more determined to defeat Chimeramon and the need to give Ichijoji a second chance."

Takeru looked at Daisuke thoughtfully for a long moment. Daisuke met his stare challengingly, "What?"

"In other words," Takeru said slowly, "you felt courage and friendship?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I guess."

"Hm…"

"What?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"Not until you tell me what—"

Hikari's soft voice cut in before the argument could escalate. "Please Daisuke-kun. Takeru-kun, please stop teasing him."

Daisuke semi-glared at the half-apologetic grin Takeru sent his way, but decided to continue anyways. "Where was I? Oh yeah, the Digimental of Miracles. Well, you wouldn't believe it, but when I first saw that digimental down in the engine room, it was actually completely covered in darkness. It made me feel sick just looking at it. In fact…"

He had wanted to run away, to crawl under his covers in the real world and never go near his D3 again, but he would never admit that. Thankfully, as soon as he got his wits back and decided on actually removing it, the _thing _had turned into the Digimental of Miracles. Daisuke was truly the luckiest boy in the world.

Just as he came out of his thoughts, he noticed Hikari and Takeru share a stricken look. "What? What is it?" He pressed.

"Covered by darkness," Hikari moaned, "of course Genni wouldn't have known!"

"What are the chances," Takeru contemplated, "that the first time Ken came into the digital world, he met someone like Jureimon?"

"Who?" Daisuke asked, hating the fact that he didn't know any of the things he should.

"Jureimon," Hikari explained, "is the digimon who tricked Yamato-san into turning against Onii-chan for a brief period of time."

Takeru nodded, eyes shadowed, "Yeah, that was a horrible time."

Hikari looked at Takeru with an extremely tender expression, making Daisuke wonder if he should tell her his problems just so she'd look at him in that way too. He quickly squashed that thought, it would be stupid to waste Hikari's time with problems as minimal as his… if they could even be called problems.

"Hey," Daisuke said flippantly, trying to lighten the mood, "what kind of name is Jureimon anyways? Some sort of extremely gorgeous female wood nymph? I'd like to see her."

For a moment, it looked as if Takeru was about to punch him, but then suddenly the blond burst out laughing. "A… female wood nymph… ha! I can't wait to tell Nii-chan this one!"

Daisuke crossed his arms, giving Hikari what he hoped was an exasperated look, "What?"

Hikari giggled, "Oh Daisuke-kun. Jureimon is—"

Takeru shook his head, still letting out an occasional chuckle, "Please don't Hikari-chan. I'd like to see who he asks."

Hikari shot Takeru a worried look, "Oh but that's kind of mean."

Score! Daisuke punched his fists into the air, stunned that Hikari had stood up for him like that. Then again, this was Hikari, she was nice to everybody. The two other Chosen Children shot him an odd look, causing the redhead to grin sheepishly. "It's okay Hikari-chan, it'd be more fun asking someone else anyways."

Hikari smiled, "Nothing ever gets you down does it Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke chuckled, "Nah."

Turuiemon suddenly stirred, groaning as he rolled over in his sleep, "Ken…"

They all froze.

"Do you think," Takeru hissed, "that this digimon had a personal encounter with the Kaiser?"

"Maybe we'd best not mention Ichijoji-kun then," Hikari nodded, turning towards the cave entrance. "Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, you two should stay here and tend to this poor digimon."

"Where are you going Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be quick," Hikari replied with a small smile, "I'm going to get Tailmon and the others. We need to administer some medicine _now_, while Turuiemon's waking up."

She left just as Turuiemon yellow eyes flew open, moving its head almost robotically as it took in its surroundings. The bright yellow eyes stopped at Daisuke, and suddenly the strange digimon leaped up, staggering towards the auburn haired boy. A wound on its side made a sickening tearing sound, ripped open by the sudden movement. "Ryo… Ryo… you're back!"

Daisuke rushed forwards, holding out his hands to steady Turuiemon before it fell. "Hey take it easy, you're injured."

The purple rabbit-like digimon practically sobbed, not seeming to notice the clear liquid oozing out of its side. "Ryo, you've got to go see Ken, he's changing now that you're not around… we can't make him better, I have the feeling that only you can. I can't believe I'm going so far as to ask you this, begging you even, but you've _got to help Ken_."

Daisuke looked at the stricken digimon helplessly, "Uh-look… Turuiemon, I'm not—"

"How could you leave him?!" Turuiemon suddenly shouted, as Daisuke pressed his hands firmly against the digimon's side, desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. "How could you leave him and not tell us? Do you have no sense of responsibility? Ken could be dead right now you know! Do you know how sad Ken was after you left? Do you? I never saw that kid smile again, _and it's all your fault_."

Daisuke usually could act without thinking too much, making quick decisions that were usually to his advantage. He could usually work wonders while everyone else was sitting around shocked, but this… This was no battle situation, no lives to be saved, no competition to be won, so Daisuke just sat there, shocked by the words tumbling from the Tsukaimon's mouth. His arms fell limp to his sides.

"Why did you leave? I know you care—" Turuiemon staggered and fell, his weakened body unable to hold him up any longer. Daisuke cursed, quickly going down on his knees in front of the injured digimon, he should never have let go! Suddenly, the purple rabbit rolled over, so the back of its head was resting on Daisuke's lap.

Turuiemon looked up at Daisuke with intense yellow eyes, and after a few moments of laboured breathing, he continued, softer this time. "I've seen the way you look out for him, shield and protect him from the horrors of how deep a digimon will go to achieve what they want. You've never let him kill yet, have you? It's always you who does the deed, even though I can see it pains you too. You humans are so complicated, not like us digimon who know about the ways of life. You bring your ways into our world too, and soon we start thinking in your complicated ways. Do you know that before Ken, all I did was rob and kill, and enjoy it? Ken taught me what it means to be a true hero, and changed my life completely. He means much to us, the T-Brothers, and much to others too I know. Do you promise see to Ken now?"

Daisuke shook his head, beyond touched by the story but also not wanting to lie. "I… I'm not—"

"Do you promise?!" Turuiemon's tone was fiercer, harsher.

"Turuiemon, I'm not the—"

"Wormmon's too passive, Ken needs someone strong to take care of him, otherwise I'm afraid Daemon will get him for sure. Can you do the job? Do you promise me?! I'm dying Ryo… and I'm not sure if I'll be reborn this time. This… this is my last wish…"

Daisuke looked down at the digimon in his arms, tears forming in the edges of his vision despite himself. Was it just his imagination, or was Turuiemon getting lighter? "Alright, I—I promise."

Turuiemon smiled, the outer edges of his being suddenly dissolving into data. "Good… I've— I've been holding on just to make sure you promised Ryo. If there's one thing you don't do, it's disappointing others."

Daisuke nodded, his vision blurry. Despite not knowing the digimon for very long, the sincerity and words of Turuiemon's story made Daisuke feel as if he'd known the digimon for years. Also, he couldn't get the fact that he was basically lying to a digimon just to make Turuiemon feel better. He was not Akiyama Ryo; he did disappoint people. Silently, Daisuke made a promise to himself that he would find this Ryo and tell him the last words of Turuiemon.

"Could you please…" Turuiemon's voice was so quiet, Daisuke almost couldn't hear. "…not bring any attention to the Motimon and Tsunomon village? I've grown attached to those little blighters and I know Daemon wants any information on Ken possible. I never told any of Daemon's subordinates anything regarding Ken's connection to that village, and I don't want those little digimon… to suffer as I did…"

Daisuke nodded, tears falling freely now. The droplets fell straight through the digimon, as if Turuiemon wasn't really there.

Turuiemon reached up a now transparent hand, reverently touching the tear tracks on Daisuke's face, "The great Akiyama Ryo, has cried for someone other than that little kid…" The digimon closed his eyes, a look of contentment on his face, "my death is honoured indeed…"

Daisuke shook his head sluggishly, refusing to accept the fact that the digimon was dying. No… no… it couldn't be happening… He had never felt so helpless, so defeated…

The digimon's almost invisible body sparkled brightly, and burst into a maraud of glistening white data, disappearing into the air just seconds after.

Daisuke brought his knees close to his chest, as if expecting Turuiemon to still be there, right on his lap. "He can't— He's not—"

"He is." Takeru said stonily.

"How could you say that?!" Daisuke shouted, jumping up and glaring at the blond. "Turuiemon isn't— he was just here— he's not…" He choked on the last word, not able to get it out.

Takeru's eyes were deep with sorrow, but Daisuke refused to acknowledge the other boy could be feeling as bad as he did right now. "Daisuke-kun, you must accept the truth. Lying to yourself won't help anyone. I've lost friends too, but you can't let it control you."

"And did they die in your arms too?" Daisuke asked snidely.

Takeru's eyes hardened, "Yes."

"And you knew they couldn't be reborn?"

Takeru narrowed his eyes, "The first generation wasn't as lucky as you Daisuke-kun, we didn't have the privilege of knowing these things beforehand. Though Patamon was eventually reborn, I didn't know about the Town of Beginnings at the time, so he might as well have been dead!"

Daisuke opened his mouth to retort, when he suddenly realized something that Takeru had let slip. The redhead's eyes widened. "Patamon…?"

Takeru winced, "Ah, let that slip did I?"

Daisuke stumbled, leaning heavily against the cave wall. "You… you lost… if I ever were to lose Vmon… you're a stronger person than I."

Takeru shook his head, walking over to Daisuke, "No, it takes strength to keep going no matter what the circumstances. Sometimes, I simply lose hope… lousy keeper for the crest aren't I? I had thought, that the only person who could keep moving on no matter what the odds was Taichi-san, and I've always admired him for it, but recently I've seen that characteristic in you too. No Daisuke-kun, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Daisuke didn't respond, not having the energy to argue. "Do you, ever get over this feeling?"

Thankfully, Takeru seemed to know what he was referring to. "It never completely goes away, and it will change you, but time helps diminish the pain."

Daisuke closed his eyes, "Thanks, for being honest." Something that he himself never was.

The air around them cackled, giving Daisuke a nice, warm feeling of comfort. Thoughts of Turuiemon filled Daisuke's thoughts and somehow, the redhead knew that this was the last of the rabbit digimon's data. Instantly, Daisuke hated himself for feeling solace… from the data of a dead friend.

His eyes snapped open, "Takeru, I'm going to check on Ken."

Because it was Ken now. Daisuke didn't think he could think of Ken as just Ichijoji after hearing Turuiemon's story.

Takeru blinked, "… what?"

Daisuke slowly removed himself from the wall, "To check on Ken. I promised Turuiemon I would. He sounded worried you know, about Ken."

"I think you need checking more than Ken does right now," Takeru muttered.

"Hm? What's that?"

"Nothing," Takeru replied, taking Daisuke by the arm and leading him out, "Let's go find the others."

"Yeah…" Daisuke mumbled, "The others…"

He didn't feel like dealing with the others, questions would sure be thrown about how he was feeling. He didn't like to discuss his 'feelings', he knew he would be back to normal by tomorrow. He was simply shocked, and could not deal with this today, but by tomorrow…? Daisuke thought he'd be okay, and the others would accept that, as they always did. It was not Japanese culture to pry, and the others had seen Daisuke act depressed one day and perfectly cheerful the next.

Takeru stopped short, turning to fully face the redhead. "Hey Daisuke-kun, I could explain what happened to the others. You should be getting home now. My parents are a little more lenient so they'll let me stay longer."

"I'm okay," Daisuke snapped, feeling slightly annoyed with all this worrying.

Takeru never missed a beat, "I never said you weren't. Just thinking your parents might be worried."

Ha, as if his parents would ever worry about him. Daisuke knew what Takeru was trying to do. It was nice of the blond, and Daisuke felt himself really appreciating it. He paused, and let out a short laugh, ignoring the worried look Takeru shot him. He must really be feeling out of it, he normally would have felt annoyed at how fragile Takeru thought him to be.

"Thanks then." Daisuke finally replied, "but I need to check on Ken first."

Takeru seemed to hesitate. "Actually… Ken's coming over to my house later today, so I can warn him for you if you want."

Daisuke turned his head away, thinking about that. Really, he wanted to see Ken himself, but the truth was, he did not want Ken to see him like this. For some reason, Daisuke was sure Ken could see right through him, and though it wasn't as if Daisuke was hiding anything, he felt that if Ken saw him now, _something _would resolve out of it… something that Daisuke wouldn't like.

"Why's Ken going over to your house?" Was that a hint of jealousy colouring his tone? Daisuke couldn't bring himself to care. It seemed unfair, that Ken would befriend Takeru but ignore Daisuke, especially when Daisuke had been the one to trust Ken first.

Takeru grinned sheepishly, "He's… helping me with some stuff."

"Like what?" Daisuke asked curiously, his snooping nature overcoming his mild depression for the time being.

A tinge of red actually appeared on Takeru's cheeks, making Daisuke even more curious. "Like stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Um… hey look, Hikari-chan's coming!"

Daisuke turned to where Takeru was pointing, and felt his heart sink. Hikari was the other person he didn't want to see right now. He didn't want her to see him like this. She would think he was fragile, when he was the one who needed to convince _her _that he could protect her. But… but… maybe she wouldn't notice. After all, they thought him a simple kid, incapable of holding deep and riveting emotions.

But was he a simple kid?

He'd like to think so.


	4. Hikari

Disclaimer: If I owned, Yamato would not have ended up an astronaut. The other stuff was feasible even if cringe worthy but this one was just bonkers.

* * *

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Page the Fourth: Hikari

Yamagi Hikari ran for her life… or rather, the life of someone else. Tailmon and Vmon were beside her, both carrying the precious herbs that would cure Turuiemon. Patamon flew at her back, remedial grass clutched firmly in his little paws.

She couldn't deny her worry, nor did she even try. Tailmon had mentioned to her before, in the rare moments that the cat-like digimon had been willing to talk about her past, that Devidramon never acted on their own. The horrid digimon were usually created for the sole purpose of hunting down their master's enemies, and from the look of poor Turuimenon, he had a very cruel enemy.

The rabbit digimon had brought back memories, memories she had not even revived during the confrontation with Golemon, about their past here. The digimon world was not a kind place Hikari knew, but still… recently with these new Chosen Children, Hikari had forgotten.

It had been so easy, too forget that friends did die to protect her— them, like Wizarmon, Piximon, and countless others. Digimon had suffered under vile dictators, and Hikari had a bad feeling Turuiemon's injuries were only a premonition of what was about to happen next.

She didn't understand it; why somebody would be such a way. How could someone hurt another being so? She inwardly shuddered as she recalled the horrible, gruesome cut on Turuiemon's side, oozing clear sticky liquid. Hikari knew, that most people and digimon, -such as Ken for instance- only lashed out at the world because of their own sadness, and she desperately wished she could fix it all. Yes… she could sympathise, but she could not empathize.

Hikari sometimes found herself thinking thoughts that she was ashamed of, but couldn't help. She knew she herself would never hurt other people 'just become she could', and sometimes she could not help herself looking down on those who did.

She had gone through things a lot worse than people such as Miyako, Daisuke, and Ken ever had, so how come they acted like a jerk in times when she would have been completely fine? Hikari could not help but think that in their situations, she would have reacted better.

But wasn't that a disgusting thought? Hikari was blessed she knew, with resilience and an amazing brother. She shouldn't have been looking down on people, and most of the time she didn't, but sometimes… when it was the dead of the night and no one could see, or simply when Daisuke or Miyako were being particularly annoying… Hikari couldn't help it.

Her thoughts drifted back to that awful place, the Dark Ocean. The dreary dull waters filled her mind, and she found herself almost suffocating with nausea. The Dark Ocean had been horrible, but Hikari couldn't deny that she had felt a sense of belonging there. Perhaps that was what she really was… behind her nice façade. She wasn't so nice, not really. If she were as nice as everyone said, she wouldn't be thinking those horrible thoughts about Daisuke, especially since the poor boy had a hopeless crush on her. Her Nii-chan definitely didn't think thoughts like the ones she often had, and he had every right to. Hai… wasn't she a horrible person?

"Hikari, are you alight? You're biting your lip."

Tailmon's calm voice snapped Hikari out of her thoughts. The girl in pink gave Tailmon a tired smile, hoping to reassure her digimon. "Sure… just a little worried about Turuiemon."

"I'm –huff- worried too –huff-" Vmon panted from beside her, trying to keep in stride. "But I'm –huff- sure that Daisuke will take good care of him."

Hikari nodded, her smile turning a bit brighter. "Yes, I'm sure too. Daisuke's not one to let you down."

It was true, Daisuke might have been an airhead sometimes, and unpredictably moody, but one could always rely on him. Well, for the important things anyways. Iori might have had the crest of integrity, but Daisuke would always be there when the going got tough. Thinking about Iori, Hikari wondered how the little boy was holding up. She desperately hoped that Iori didn't hold anything against Takeru; the blond simply didn't deserve it. Takeru was the kindest boy Hikari knew, and although he sometimes had a wickedly sharp sense of humour, she made sure he never went overboard. He didn't deserve to have Iori's hostility.

"Hikari, look!"

Once again, Tailmon's voice snapped Hikari out of her thoughts. The girl looked in the direction Tailmon was indicating, and was slightly surprised to see both Takeru and Daisuke standing outside the cave entrance, staring at her with grave expressions. She nearly did a double take as Takeru purposefully took a step behind Daisuke, motioned to the cave with his head, then shook it slowly, giving Hikari a sad expression.

Hikari exhaled slowly, painfully, hardly able to keep her tears at bay. She had hardly noticed that her feet stopped moving, her thoughts and visions so blurry. No… she must have read Takeru wrong… he couldn't have meant what she thought he had meant…

But she had never read him wrong before, and she had to be strong for him. If she knew Takeru, then he would be comforting Daisuke, whom had never seen a digimon die before. And of course the blond idiot would neglect and harm himself in the process. No, she had to prevent that. Takeru didn't deserve it. Taking a breath to steady herself, she blinked away any traces of tears and walked towards them.

"Daisuke!" Vmon exclaimed, jumping over to his partner as soon as they made it there, "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Patamon added, "What are you two doing out here?"

Hikari inwardly winced; it seemed that the digimon hadn't caught on to Takeru's message.

"There's no point in returning to that cave," Daisuke responded, a flat note in his voice. It wasn't prominent, but it was there.

Tailmon seemed to have caught it as well. She blanked her face, her old solider mask falling back into place, a mask Hikari knew too well. "Shall we make a grave?"

Vmon looked surprised, "But- but- There's still hope for Turuiemon… isn't there?"

Daisuke shook his head, "There's no point in making a grave, his body's gone. C'mon Vmon, we've got to get going home."

With a muttered goodbye, Daisuke left, the little blue digimon following close behind him. Hikari was more worried about the redhead at that moment than she ever was; Daisuke had never left a situation quite like this before.

Takeru seemed to have caught her train of thought, "It's okay, I talked him into going home. I didn't want him to have to try to explain to Iori-kun and Miyako-san, I figured he wouldn't be ready to talk about it yet."

"And you?" Hikari asked softly, regarding Takeru with worried brown eyes. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Takeru gave a little uncomfortable shrug, "I'll be okay. I've dealt with it before. Besides, the other children need to know."

Hikari took a few steps closer, gazing worriedly at the blond. "I could just tell them you know, about what happened. You should be home, like Daisuke."

Takeru shook his head, "Hikari-chan, I'm not leaving you alone. Who knows what's out there now?"

Hikari shook her head with a small smile, "You're too noble Takeru-kun."

She knew better than to try to argue with him, as he would never give in. She didn't exactly like it when people coddled her, but it was too sweet a gesture for her to tell them so. Takeru was too stubborn, and Hikari knew that it would simply be a waste of time to try and talk him out of it. Besides, the others would be arriving soon, and they would be wondering what happened… which reminded her…

She took out her D-Terminal, quickly sending a message to Jyou not to come. Takeru read over her shoulder, his voice solemn the next time he spoke. "Why'd you avoid the fact that Turuiemon died?"

Hikari blushed slightly, "Well, I thought you'd appreciate some time alone, or to be the one who tells them."

Takeru nodded, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "Thanks Hikari-chan. You know me too well."

She smiled back at him, there was nothing more left to be said. He knew that she would always be there to listen, so she would always be ready for him when he decided to talk. There was no point in pushing him. It would just drive him away.

Tailmon and Patamon reappeared, and Hikari blushed when she realized that she hadn't noticed them go. She scolded herself inwardly; she would have to pay more attention to her digimon.

"Are we done?" Tailmon asked with a slight drawl.

Takeru nodded, pulling out his D3 so he could track the others, "Right, let's go."

They walked for a while, but soon two bright dots -one yellow, one red- could be seen speeding towards them. A gust of wind rattled the forest, forcing Takeru to hold on firmly to his white hat.

Aquilamon landed beside them, Miyako and Iori jumping of his back.

"How is he?" Iori asked worriedly.

"Show us to him!" Miyako demanded.

Takeru looked at them determinedly, making Hikari's heart break. He was hiding all his pain she knew, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. "He's gone."

Miyako narrowed her eyes at Takeru as Aquilamon degenerated behind her, forcing a lazy Armadilmon to jump off his back. "Gone? Gone? What do you mean he's gone?!"

Hikari clasped her hands firmly together, "He means… Turuiemon's dead."

For a full moment, the two new arrives gaped. Iori shook his head in slow motion, "No… no… he can't be…."

Miyako suddenly crashed to her knees, shaking her head frantically as a lone tear slid down her cheek. "We're too late… we're too late…"

Hikari bit her lip, feeling her own tears well up at Miyako's and Iori's sadness. She sat down next to the Child of Love, and hugged her. Miyako leaned into her touch, clutching Hikari as if the Child of Light was her lifeline. Hikari made soothing sounds, muttering 'it's okay, it's okay' over and over again.

Finally, Miyako started to calm down. She pulled away from Hikari, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," She muttered, standing back up. "How did Turuiemon die?"

"A Devidramon attacked him," Takeru explained with no inflection in his voice, "Turuiemon was too injured to hold on."

Miyako clenched her fists, "Where is Devidramon? I'd like to show him exactly why it's bad to go around attacking innocent digimon!"

Iori put a hand on the older girl's arm, eyes too old for a ten year old. "Don't Miyako-san, revenge isn't worth it. Besides, do you really want to hurt another digimon?"

Miyako seemed to visibly deflate, "Well no but— I just feel so useless. We were too late for Turuiemon…" Abruptly, she turned to Takeru, "Hey, was this Devidramon a Dark Tower digimon?"

Takeru shook his head, "There was no need to check, Devidramon are inheritably evil… in fact, I'd like you guys to all watch out. Before Turuiemon died, he warned us of a greater evil… and it wants something from Ken."

Hikari gasped, she had not known this part ahead of time. Oh Takeru… he must really have not wanted to repeat what he had seen. There were a lot of incidences she knew Takeru never talked about, even with her. She desperately hoped that these weren't one of those incidences.

Iori looked at Takeru suspiciously, "What would it want from the former Kaiser? Trade secrets of the dark?"

Takeru stiffened, "Not likely, since this evil's been hunting down Ken's friends."

"He has friends?"

Takeru sighed, "Look, I don't want to argue right now, so let's all go home alright?"

Iori nodded formally, "That does seem to be the best solution."

With a small smile at the seventh grader, Takeru started walking to the direction of the digital gate. Hikari followed after him, worried. "Takeru-kun? Would you like me to come over?"

Takeru shook his head, keeping up a brisk pace. "Thanks for the thought, but I've got company over."

A little frown made its way over Hikari's lips. "Who?"

Takeru looked straight ahead, seeming to avoid Hikari's gaze. "Ken."

The Child of Light gave the blond a startled look, "Ichijoji-kun? But…"

This time, Takeru did look at her, though it was a steely look. "I thought you felt sorry for him."

"I… I do," Hikari muttered. "But I don't really trust him… we hardly know him Takeru-kun."

Takeru's eyes softened, "I should have known you were worried about me. It's alright Hikari-chan, I trust him."

"How could you trust him this easily?" Hikari was as surprised as Takeru by her own question. It wasn't like her, to be this forward but… Takeru had helped her with the Dark Ocean, and she didn't want to be deficient for him about this.

Takeru shifted a little uncomfortably, "Turuiemon… there was more he said before he died, but it's Ken's private business. When I said Ken had friends, I meant Turuiemon. There are some thing about Ken's past that I can't reveal, but think would be helpful if all of us knew. That's why I'm inviting Ken over, to ask for permission…"

"Are you sure Ichijoji-kun will agree?" Hikari asked, "He seems to be an intensely private person."

Takeru shook his head, "Maybe, maybe not, but that's not what really matters. I want to help him Hikari-chan, and if you heard the things I did, I'm sure you would too. That big heart of yours wouldn't be able to stand aside I'm sure."

Hikari blushed, "My heart isn't so big, it's you who's all sacrificing."

"But it's you who heal," Takeru said wistfully as they turned another corner. A bright T.V. screen greeted them, looking extremely out of place in the wilderness. "Anyways, we're here. Digiport open!"

A flash of bright light, and they were through. Moments later, Miyako and Iori tumbled in after them, a tangle of arms, legs, and digimon.

Takeru shook his head in amusement as Patamon settled on his arm. Giving Hikari one last look, he turned and started for the door. "Goodbye Hikari-chan."

"See you tomorrow Takeru-kun." She whispered softly.

He turned back to her, a smile on his face. "Of course." With that, he really walked away.

Hikari sighed, wishing there was something she could do, but perhaps she should just do what she was best at. Waiting.

She glanced at Miyako as the other girl dusted herself off, scowling, and Hikari once again wished that she was more like the Child of Love. Miyako was never hesitant to state her mind, and was always ready for action. Unlike herself… who was always so unsure…

Hikari shook her head, she could have those thoughts when she got home, where no one could see and worry. She knew that she was always found lost in thought, and that was the main reason no one really worried when something strange was happening to her, because they thought she was being her normal self. Now though… oh Tailmon was giving her an anxious look; her poor digimon must be beside herself trying to figure out if Hikari was affected by the Dark Ocean or not. Hikari looked down, giving Tailmon a reassuring smile, "Wanna get some icecream?"

Immediately, Tailmon's ears perked up, "Icecream?"

Hikari almost laughed. Who would have guessed that the great champion gatomon had such a sweet tooth? "Yes, some icecream."

Poromon perked up, turning to Miyako with a pleading expression on his face. "Icecream? Can we please get some icecream too?"

Miyako looked apologetically at her little digimon, "Sorry, but we're going somewhere remember?"

Poromon seemed to pout, "Who cares about a concert? I wanna eat some icecream!"

Miyako shook her head firmly, "Oh no you're not. We're not ditching a DBSK concert for icecream!" At Poromon's disappointed look Miyako's face softened, "Hey how 'bout this? We get icecream afterwards?"

Poromon nodded his assent, seemingly satisfied.

Miyako laughed, and waved goodbye to Hikari and Iori. "Bye guys, I've got to run. See you tomorrow!" With that, Miyako ran off.

Hikari turned to Iori with a gentle smile on her face, "Would you like to come with us Iori-kun?"

Iori shook his head, gazing at her solemnly, "It's alright Hikari-san. I've still got to think about what you've told me earlier. Goodbye."

The little boy scooped up Upamon, and followed after Miyako.

Hikari sighed, and scooped up Tailmon, "Looks like it's just you and me."

Tailmon wiggled in Hikari's grasp, "I can walk!"

Hikari smiled, "Of course you can, but then you'd get your paws dirty and won't be able to eat any icecream."

Tailmon almost seemed to pout, but stayed still. They arrived at the icecream shop shortly, the shopkeeper not even fazed that Hikari ordered two icecream cones. She was a frequent customer after all, and the shopkeeper was used to her weird quirks.

"Can we go to the beach again?" Tailmon asked as soon as they were out of the store, happily licking her Cookies & Cream.

Hikari nodded, "I don't see why not."

They went back home hours later, after a wonderful afternoon spent at the city beach. Hikari was content, as was Tailmon. It was the perfect distraction to the earlier morning disaster, a distraction Hikari admitted that they both needed. She knew that Turuiemon's death would heal with time, especially since she hadn't personally known the digimon, but it was the implications of Turuiemon's death that frightened her. The last time… that digimon had died for her had been…

"Hikari? What are you doing back so soon?"

Hikari gave her brother a startled look, having not noticed her assent up to their apartment. She had even taken off her shoes… now when had she done that? It seemed that her body knew where her home was even if her mind was elsewhere.

Tailmon shut the door, so the neighbours couldn't hear. "We have news Taichi, very bad news."

Taichi suddenly turned serious, in what Hikari recognized as his 'leader mode'. "What happened?"

Hikari hesitated, wondering how much she could disclose without breaking Takeru's or even Ken's trust. But this was her brother. "We… went to the digital world today, and found a Devidramon attacking another digimon. We helped the digimon out, but in the end he… he didn't make it. I wasn't there when he died, but I heard from Takeru that he said some disturbing things."

Taichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So it's starting again, for real this time. I'm sorry Hikari-chan, but I'm going to have to ask you to tell me what Takeru said."

Hikari nodded in understanding, she knew that her brother needed the facts. "He said that before the digimon died, he warned them about a great evil… who was looking for Ichijoji-kun."

"Ichijoji?" Taichi asked, suddenly angry. "As in the heartless Kaiser? It would make sense that an evil would want him."

Hikari frowned slightly, "Nii-chan, Ichijoji-kun's changed. We've told you about that."

Taichi let out a sigh, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry, but I can't forgive him that easily. Yeah, it's harsh losing your digimon partner, but I can't help but think that it's Ichijoji's fault in the first place. If he wasn't so cruel, none of that would have happened. And what he did to Agumon is unforgivable…"

Hikari wished she could say something to defend Ken, but the thing was, she mostly agreed with Taichi. That was the conflicting part within her. Her brother hadn't seen how lost Ken looked when he had lost Wormmon, but at the same time his points were valid. That was the only reason Hikari hadn't approached the boy genius yet, because she was so unsure of him.

"I think that he deserves forgiveness," Tailmon suddenly piped in.

Taichi turned to the cat-like digimon with a startled look, "What?"

"I've done horrible things too," Tailmon said, "And you've all forgiven me. I don't see why Ken is any different."

Hikari tried to contain her surprise, Tailmon had been one of the digimon most against Ken, why had she suddenly changed her opinion?

"Because you're—because you're—" Taichi stuttered, "You've proven yourself."

"Are you sure it isn't just because I'm your sister's partner?" Tailmon asked calmly. "Find me when you have the answer… Taichi."

The cat-like digimon suddenly turned tail, and left.

Taichi gaped at the spot Tailmon had just been, but then his expression turned contemplating, as if he were thinking deeply about something. Hikari recognized that look, her brother had sported the same look on the quest to defeat the Dark Masters when Yamato had yelled at him about letting the rest of the group rest.

Finally, he shook his head. "I still can't forgive him. Tailmon is just… different."

She thought she understood. After all, they all had strong bonds with their digimon partners, but Taichi's was by far the strongest. Five years ago, after their adventures in the digital world… Taichi had been the one hit hardest by the loss of their partners.

He had tried to hide it of course, but Hikari saw through his cheerful act, Taichi had truly been depressed then. He had even quit soccer, which was practically his life now, and even though everyone else attributed that to that fact that Sora stopped playing, Hikari knew the truth. And the worst thing was, Hikari couldn't do anything about it. Taichi had only gotten back to normal after Agumon visited him a year after, and told him about the occasional digital gates. How could Taichi be expected to forgive someone who had turned his partner against him?

Looking at his expression now, she couldn't help but be reminded of that other time, and this time she was determined to make sure Taichi would be okay. "It's alright Nii-chan, I understand."

Her brother didn't reply.

Hikari searched her mind for something to snap Taichi out of his funk. "Oh! I just remembered something, do you know anyone named Akiyama Ryo?"

Her brother stiffened, shooting her a disconcerted look. "Ry-Ryo?"

"Yes, so you do know him?"

Taichi gulped, turning away and walking to his room. With a frown -she had not meant to make him more upset- Hikari followed him. She had to admit though, she was curious. She found him sitting on his bed, head buried in his hands.

He sat there like that for a long moment, and just as Hikari was starting to get uncomfortable, but spoke. "Hikari-chan, there's some things I want to keep from you, because I still regard you as my little sister, too young to learn of something things but…" He shakily ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I've… I've done some things I'm not proud of… most regarding a young boy named Akiyama Ryo…"

"I think you're an amazing person," Hikari interjected, before Taichi could say more.

He looked up at her with a wry smile, "Let's see if you still think that by the end of my story. Anyways, Ryo is around my age, but was not chosen to be a Chosen Child during our time because… well he was a special chosen child. When he finally came to the digital world, about a year after we defeated Piemon he didn't have a partner. Me, Yama, Mimi, and Koushiro were called, and we were of course, delighted to see our digimon again. Gennie was there, but he asked us not to tell anyone else of our trip. We foolishly promised, too delighted to see our partners to really put up an argument. Wasn't that selfish?"

Hikari shook her head, "Knowing you Nii-chan, you tried everything to persuade Genni to let us see our digimon too."

Taichi smiled sadly, "I suppose, but still… I shouldn't have gone with it. But you know… that Chosen Children are only called in times of great danger."

"What happened?" Hikari asked softly.

"There was a very powerful digimon, -Millenniumon- too powerful for even us to handle. Ryo was a special case though. I never knew what exactly was so special about him, but then again, what was so special about any of us that we became Chosen Children? Ryo was the only one who could defeat Millenniumon, but he didn't have enough experience, and so we were asked to train him. We put him through a lot of pain Hikari, just so we could get rid of another enemy. In the end…" Taichi took a shuddering breath, putting his hand on his face. It was as if he couldn't bear to look at Hikari anymore. "In the end… he never came back."

Hikari gasped, her eyes wide. "No…"

Taichi's head moved ever so slightly, "Yes. I'll never forgive myself for that. I wonder if we could have helped more. Maybe instead of just fighting him we could have actually _helped_ him. By Sovereign! Why didn't I do that?!"

Tears formed at the edge of Hikari's eyes as she leaped forward, enveloping her brother in a hug.

"Oh Nii-chan," She whispered sadly, "It's not your fault."

He pulled back slightly so he could look at her, grinning. "Yes it is, but I suppose arguing with you is pointless isn't it? Don't worry, I won't dwell, it's not my way after all. But seriously, I can't see how it's not my fault. Yama, Mimi, and Koushiro only agreed because I did Hikari-chan, they trusted me and I… but hey, let's not talk about depressing stuff alright? You know Ryo's story now, and you must have met one of the lucky digimon who became one of Ryo's friends."

"I… guess. I heard from Takeru that he was also Ichijoji-kun's friend."

Taichi blinked, his lips parting ever so slightly. His eyes widened, as they only did when he finally pieced something together. "Ichijoji… as in Ichijoji _Ken_."

Hikari nodded, smiling slightly at her brother. "Yes I know, a little hard to believe but-"

"No, that's not it." Taichi's face had turned ashen, "If only we'd known…"

Hikari was getting a bad feeling about this, "What?"

Taichi plopped down on the bed, one arm draped over his eyes. "Ken… Ken… I should have guessed. No wonder he specifically targeted Agumon."

"Nii-chan?"

The brown haired boy paid her no mind, fishing around in his pocket until he found a cell phone. He punched in a few numbers absently, and put the phone to his ear. A moment later, Hikari heard a faint 'Hello?'

Yamagi Taichi had called Ishida Yamato.

"Hey Yama," Taichi replied in a dull voice.

Suddenly, the voice at the other end turned more frantic, "Tai? What's the matter?"

"Remember four years ago? The incident with you, me, Kou, and Mimi?"

There was a strained silence, and then… "What happened Tai?"

"Ichijoji… Ichijoji Ken… is Ryo's little brother Ken…" Taichi laughed bitterly. "I never connected the two because they had different surnames and Ryo hasn't been mentioned for a long time but… they must have been like you and Takeru hun? No wonder the Kaiser went after Agumon, I've been wondering for the longest time why Agumon was targeted and not any of the other Chosen Digimon… well now I know…"

The silence this time, Hikari could tell, was shocked. "What- Tai? Do you want me to come over? Tai?"

"It's alright Yama," Taichi murmured, "just thought you should know. I'll tell Koushiro soon,"

Yamato's reply was firm, even Hikari could hear the tone over the phone. "I'm coming over Tai, whether you like it or not. This isn't like you, and I'm going to sort it out."

Taichi rolled his eyes, but Hikari could see the little grin he had on his face. "Whatever Yama, see you then." With that, he clicked the phone shut.

He turned back to his sister, and let out a soft sigh, "Hikari-chan, there was one other thing I sincerely regretted about Akiyama Ryo, other than the fact that he disappeared. Throughout the whole training session, he… Ryo mentioned, and had help from… his little brother it seemed."

Hikari gasped, her fist flying to her heart. "No…"

No… fate couldn't have been so cruel. Poor Ken… She understood now, why he had turned to the dark. It made sense, if someone took away her Nii-chan, especially when she was only eight… and Ken had no Takeru to save him.

"What a hypocrite I've been," Taichi said with a slight sobbing laugh, "all this time that I've wanted to simply punch the daylights out of the Digimon Kaiser… I've created him…"

"Don't be an idiot. Being guilty doesn't suit you. That's my job."

Hikari turned in surprise. The speaker wasn't herself, and it certainly wasn't Taichi.

Ishida Yamato stood calmly in her doorway, their house keys dangling precariously in between his slim fingers.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you where we hide our keys," Taichi muttered. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Yamato hesitated, "I… was over at Takeru's."

Taichi sat up, "Hey, you never get to spend time with your bro, I'm fine. Seriously."

"Sure, sure," Yamato said sarcastically, "Of course you're fine. That's why you were on the verge of crying."

"I was not!" Taichi huffed indignantly, but Hikari could still see the dead look in his eyes. "And I still think you should be spending some quality time with Takeru instead of being here. We see each other in class and stuff."

For a moment, Yamato looked annoyed, but then he seemed gain control of himself. "It doesn't matter, Takeru has someone over anyways. Class isn't the same and you know it Tai, stop being so stubborn for once in your life and let me talk to you in peace!"

Taichi opened his mouth to angrily retort, but then seemed to deflate. He grinned wryly, "You know that if I stop being stubborn than I wouldn't be me anymore don't you?"

Yamato seemed to sigh as he walked across the room and took a seat beside Taichi on his bed. "Start talking."

Taichi looked down, fidgeting. "Actually I…" He hesitated, looking up at Hikari.

Hikari took this as her queue to leave. She was pained that her brother couldn't talk about these things in front of her, but she also knew that Yamato was possibly the only one who could get such a reaction out of Taichi. Well… Yamato and Sora, but now that Taichi was endowered with Sora… well he could hardly talk to _her _without blushing. Hikari got up, heading towards the door.

"You don't have to go." Taichi said, looking guilty.

Hikari smiled at her brother, she knew he hadn't meant for her to understand what he wanted, he never wanted to hurt her after all. "Actually, I'm going grocery shopping, we're running out of milk."

Taichi didn't look convinced, "Hikari-chan…"

Yamato had a twinkle of amusement in his normally icy blue eyes, "Actually, Takeru had to get some milk earlier as well. I wonder if it's a trend with thirteen year olds…"

She looked at Taichi with wide innocent eyes, "I don't want Niko to starve."

Before her brother had a chance to reply, she was already out the door, closing it firmly behind her. Sometimes, her brother was too overprotective of her feelings, not knowing when to take care of his own. She smiled fondly at the thought of her Onii-chan, the one who cared about her the most. Her smile quickly faded though, as she thought about their discussion earlier. Poor Ken…


	5. Ken

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to my ten year old self sadly enough, and I for the life of me cannot change what I did then.

* * *

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Page the Fifth: Ken

"Sharper twist left Stingmon," Ken coached from his seat on an outstretched rock, head titled and legs crossed. "Try rotating your belly a bit, yes that's it."

Stingmon nodded, and moved to execute the exercise again.

Ken breathed softly as he sat back and watched his partner try to do the manoeuvre again. They were exercises that Ken had thought up of to improve Stingmon's fighting capability, and whenever they wanted a break from taking dark towers, they would work on them.

To be completely honest Stingmon didn't _need_ them. He was already one of the more powerful Adult level digimon out there, as he'd proven when he'd first evolved and taken out a more than a few Tyranomon. When Ken thought about his time as the Digimon Kaiser—which was something he tried to avoid but sometimes came up when he wasn't paying attention—he had to wonder how he'd missed his own partner in his quest for powerful digimon.

No, at this time Stingmon didn't need to find ways to become stronger, but all the same they did it anyway. It was partially because of the woman in red. Ken was unsure of her motives but he had a terrible feeling that she would only become more dangerous. The ideal of course was for him to capture her before that point, but he more than anyone knew the value of contingencies and he wanted to be prepared for anything.

The other reason was a much more complicated one.

Ken and Wormmon were slowly learning each other again, though Wormmon seemed to think much more of Ken than Ken knew himself to be. The little critter seemed to think that now that the whole Kaiser mess was over, Ken was back to exactly how he was the first time he had visited the digital world.

The thing was, Ken wasn't that boy. He didn't even remember being that boy. The lack of coherent recollection was frustrating, but he actively tried not to think about it too much. He wasn't quite willing to let it slide, it was much less important than remembering his time as the Kaiser and subsequently, the deactivation codes to the evil rings and dark towers. Those memories were much more important.

He had to wonder if he'd screwed it up again. That in the process of sleeping and finding himself, he'd accidentally buried those memories. It spoke of a weakness that disgusted him, but he knew to exist within him. After all, why else wouldn't he be able to remember?

And so Stingmon was trying to get stronger, for the both of them. Ken didn't doubt that some of his words from his time as the Kaiser had stayed with Wormmon too—about his partner being too weak. He tried his best to be supportive of Wormmon now, but he more than anyone knew the lasting effects of harsh words.

It made him guilty all the more, so he tried to temper it with spoiling the little green insect, but in the end it also meant that he couldn't refuse Wormmon's request for training.

Still, though he wasn't fond of the reasons for this training, Ken did admit that it was nice spending time with his partner, and he was always filled with an undeniable sense of pride whenever Stingmon performed a task perfectly. And Stingmon rarely if ever made the same mistake twice.

It was then that Stingmon pulled out of a sharp dive and turned to him for pointers. Ken didn't disappoint.

There was only one little thing with Wormmon. The little virus's behaviour yesterday, when they'd found Takeru in the forests, was extremely odd. Ken had never seen Wormmon act so bold against him before. He wondered if it was because of the regeneration, or if this side of Wormmon had always existed but he'd simply failed to notice. After all, Wormmon had shown the Chosen Children where his Engine Room was, and perhaps after seeing the success that little venture had, Wormmon had gained more confidence.

This was both upsetting and elating. It was nice to know that Wormmon was more confident, but did it have to be in this way? Now Wormmon thought he knew what was best for Ken, but and normally Ken wouldn't argue, but this case was different. His digital partner would be a real problem if he started spilling Ken's secrets to the other Chosen Children in hopes that they would do something. What Wormmon didn't understand was how people in general worked.

Though if he thought about it, that was no one's fault but Ken's own.

Ken dwelt on that thought for a few moments before snuffing it out. He had promised Wormmon not to think those things for too long. Ken loved his digimon, and was willing to make little compromises with Wormmon, even if Ken didn't see the point in them. The virus digimon did know more about Ken than anyone.

Still, bringing the Chosen into this was wrong. Ken just knew that it wouldn't be good for himself in the end. This was his mistake, his repentance. He had no doubt that he would not receive forgiveness. There was nothing Ken could do to make up for what he did. All he could do now was to try and make it a little bit better for everyone else. He'd already caused the Chosen enough problems.

"Alright Stingmon," Ken called out when he thought they'd done enough, "it's time to go home."

Stingmon complied readily.

Moments later it was the cute little Wormmon who stood in the powerful insect warrior's place, and Ken was picking him up to trek back to the nearest digital port. His parents were out for the day so he'd used the gate on his computer, and they were back in Ken's room before he knew it. Wormmon devolved once again, but it couldn't be helped since it was harder to remain in higher forms in the real world.

Making a quick check to see that neither of his parents had come back from work early, Ken set about making a little snack for Minomon. "What would you like today? Some cake, or maybe a pastry?"

"Hmmm, anything Ken-chan makes will be delicious!"

After mistreating his digimon so much during his time as the Kaiser, and after working his partner so hard now for himself to make up for that time, Ken knew that Minomon deserved more than all the sweets in the world. It really was unfair, he reflected as he set up the plates and cutlery, that Minomon had to do all the real work when Minomon had done no real wrong.

Ken resolved once again to be there for his partner whenever he could, and to use that useless intellect of his to figure out the red clad woman's plans.

His mother did come home in the midst of his baking, but that was to be expected. She even asked to help him which Ken readily accepted, and they worked on it together. It was nice. He wasn't sure why he ever refused before, though, he'd never really have baked for anyone before either. The only thing was that Minomon had to stiffen up and pretend to be his doll, which Ken felt apologetic for.

And then the phone rang and left Ken watching the timer by himself, which told him that it would only be ten minutes until the miniature cake was done. Minomon took that moment to relax. Ken smiled at his partner, only to stiffen as he heard his name through the walls.

"Yes well, Ken-chan is a unique boy. I would think he deserves some peace after all he's been through."

He shifted in his seat. While he knew that his mother talked to other adults about him, she'd never done it so blatantly in front of him, and he had to admit himself curious about the change. Almost despite himself he found his body moving to the entranceway, so that he could hear the conversation better.

"Really? Well of course! I don't think Ken's occupied, just doing his homework, but it's fine, he's got the whole weekend after all! Just let me ask—" She stopped, putting down the phone.

With a bright smile, she started walking back towards the kitchen. Without delay, Ken quickly sat as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping, and Minomon dropped back like a lifeless doll.

"Ken, why didn't you tell me about your nice friends?" Mother immediately demanded, "Takeru-kun is wondering if you're still going over to his house today, but he told me that you didn't want to worry me. Don't be silly Ken dear, of course you can go to your friend's house."

Ken was dumbfounded, Takeru… Takeru… "Excuse me?"

"I said you could go," Mother said, her voice wavering slightly with emotion. "Oh Ken, you don't have to worry about worrying me, I think it's great that you're making friends."

Ken's voice was strained, "Mother… may I please speak to Takaishi-san for a moment?"

Mother nodded happily, "Of course dear."

Ken shot out of his chair and took the phone.

"Well?" Ken hissed, "Explain yourself."

Ken could almost hear Takeru's grin. "What's this? Back to sounding like the old Kaiser?"

Ken stiffened, "I…"

There was a pause, and then, sounding sincerely sorry. "I apologize Ken, I didn't mean to say that. It's just… you have to come over, there's something you need to know that can't be said over the phone."

"Did you have to drag my mother into it?"

"Please Ken," Takeru almost sounded desperate, and it was then that Ken remembered that he owed this blond a lot.

"Very well, where do you live?"

Takeru gave Ken his address, and soon Ken found himself in the subway, hiding Minomon under his jacket as he rode to Odaiba. His mother did ask whether he wanted to bring his minicake to Takeru's, but while Ken felt obliged towards the Chosen Children, he didn't feel that he was at the point where he could give gifts yet. Especially Takeru, who'd involved his mother. So he'd declined and left the cake for his parents, saying that it wasn't decorated enough to give as any sort of house present.

He found Takeru's apartment easily enough, but felt apprehensive about actually going in. Ken just stood outside the door, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

Minomon must have gotten bored waiting, because he suddenly popped out of Ken's jacket and head butted the doorbell, sending a loud clear ringing through the apartment. Ken looked at his digimon in slightly annoyance, "Will you please stop doing that?"

"You were taking forever," Minomon said, bouncing up and down. "And it was getting stuffy in that jacket!"

Instantly, Ken felt guilty. "Sorry."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Takeru's grinning face. "Hey, it took forever for you to show up."

Minomon bounced in, "Actually, Ken stood outside your door for hours. I'm glad we're finally in here."

Ken didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. In the end, he settled for a roll of his eyes, "It hasn't even been hours. Exaggeration doesn't suit you Minomon."

Takeru looked at the two in amusement, "Well come on in Ken, you must want to shed your jacket."

Ken stepped in, and Takeru closed the door. The violet eyed boy gave the blond a serious look, "I'm only here because I want to know what's so important."

Takeru's expression turned grave, "I know…"

Just then, Patamon flew in, spotted Minomon, and squealed. "Yay! Takeru's got a friend for me to play with! Yaya!"

Minomon burst into a bright smile, bouncing to Patamon. Abruptly, he stopped, and shot Ken a worried look.

Truth was, Ken didn't really want Minomon to go, but his partner digimon looked so happy that the genius couldn't bear to say no. With a small smile, Ken nodded, and the two digimon were off.

"You really like him don't you?" Takeru asked softly.

Ken shot the blond a look, "He's my partner."

Takeru shook his head, and sat down on one of his couches. "Well anyways, today we went to the digital world, and we saw something very interesting. A Devidramon was attacking another digimon, a Turuiemon to be exact…"

Here, Takeru paused, looking at Ken as if to gauge his reaction. Ken kept his face blank, rather confused by this story.

"It turns out," Takeru continued, still scrutinizing Ken, "that the Turuiemon was extremely injured… but before he died, he told Daisuke and I many things. All of them regarding you… and another boy named Ryo."

Ken startled. Ryo… he had heard that name before. Why did it sound so familiar? Why…?

An image flashed through his mind, a boy about eight years old was lying on the grass, pointing up at the stars. Another boy was beside him, about twelve years of age, smiling and laughing quietly.

Just as suddenly as it came, it left, leaving Ken shaking. Ken recognized the eight year old boy… it was himself.

"You don't have to tell me," Takeru said softly, "but I'd like to know if we can tell the others about this since it can be important, or if you'd rather keep this to yourself."

"Why… why are you even bothering to ask me?" Ken questioned shakily, "You could have told the others anyways and I wouldn't be any the wiser."

Takeru gave him an odd look, "Because it's your life. I wouldn't appreciate others knowing anything about my life that I didn't want them to, and I'm sure you're the same."

"Yes but…"

"No buts," Takeru shook his head firmly, "We've been through this conversation before, I'm not excepting the fact that you're different from everyone else. Yes we're all unique, but we all deserve the same chances. You're no exception, no matter what mistakes you may have made in the past."

Ken stayed silent for a while, and Takeru didn't press him. Oddly, Ken found himself extremely thankful for the other boy. Had another ever treated him like this before? It was nice… but still, his private life was his own, his problems his own. Besides, it seemed like Takeru had enough to deal with, he didn't need Ken's problems along with his own.

Finally, Ken shook his head, "Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Takeru hesitated, "Well, would you rather me keep your past life private? I'll prevent Daisuke from telling."

"Wouldn't that be troublesome for you?" Ken asked curiously, feeling rather touched that someone would go through all this trouble for him.

Takeru smiled, "Nah, Daisuke'll understand."

"Then it would be nice… if you didn't tell anyone." Ken replied, a tiny smile of his own making its way up his face. Truly, it would be rather sad if the other Chosen Children knew more about his past than he did. "Now I… should be getting home."

For a moment, Takeru seemed uncomfortable, "Won't you stay for dinner?"

Ken looked at the other boy in surprise, "Why?"

Takeru grinned sheepishly, "I like your company?"

Ken narrowed his eyes, "Really."

Takeru nodded earnestly, "No really, you're… a good friend Ichijoji."

"But I haven't done anything to prove—"

"What about yesterday?" Takeru cut in, "At the forest? You trusted me and told me a lot of secrets, even though you knew I probably wouldn't trust you. You also stayed to help me even after I said all those harsh things to you, is that not a sigh of a good friend?"

Ken flushed, looking down. "I've- I've-" _Never really had a friend before, so I wouldn't know._

"So won't you stay?"

Ken sighed, glancing at the clock, "It's 2pm. What are we going to do for four hours?"

Takeru grinned, seeming to take this as a victory. "So you're agreeing."

"I never said-"

"Awesome," Takeru interrupted before Ken could finish. In an instant, the blond had his phone pulled out, fingers flying faster than a digimon who had just seen chocolate. "Hey Mom? Can a friend stay over for dinner? Really? Awesome, thanks!"

He hung up, and smiled slyly at Ken, "All settled."

The indigo haired boy gaped at Takeru for a full second, before he remembered just who he was. Ichijoji's did not gape. He cleared his throat, "What did you- I can't believe that you just-"

Takeru sprawled across his couch, "What's so hard to believe? I just did."

"What's your mother doing in an office?"

"My mum is a journalist, she works Saturdays too, doesn't get home 'till 6."

"To stay away from you I take it," Ken said critically.

Takeru grinned, "No way, she's my mom. She's supposed to love me more than anyone else, and everyone already loves me the best."

Ken stared at the blond incredulously, "What hallucinogens have you been taking?"

Takeru shot the other boy a startled look, and let out a bark of laughter, "You're hilarious."

Ken blushed slightly, not too sure what came over him to joke with Takeru like that. It just wasn't him… but around the blond, it felt completely alright. Was this the feeling of friendship?

"Hopeless," He muttered softly, not quite understanding his feelings, and hating that fact.

Takeru smirked, probably thinking that Ken had been talking about him. "Quite the contrary my dear Ken, I'm the Child of Hope."

Ken rolled his eyes, for once in his life deciding to leave the thinking for later. Child of Hope indeed, Takeru did seem to bring out a lighter side in Ken, but— "Stop with the bad puns… please."

"That line is overused," Takeru pointed out, grinning. "Find a more interested way to say it or I'm not going to listen."

"'That line is overused' is overused too, but I suppose I can allow you to indulge this once." Ken retorted, taking that moment to think. He could not believe he was going through with this. "Any homo sapiens with intellect as prominent as yours should be fully able to obstruct their thoughts from any abysmal badinage."

Takeru's loud clear laughter rang across the small apartment room.

They talked a bit more, mostly nonsense and repartees, but overall Ken found that he was enjoying himself. Who would have thought, that a genius like him would be so amused by small talk? Then again, he had never been given the chance to experience this, and Takeru wasn't exactly someone you'd call dumb. How could he have ever thought that Takeru was like an insect?

Sometime during the course of this 'Takaishi' became 'Takeru', and he'd similarly given permission for the blond to use a simple 'Ken'. It was strange because the only ones who were that informal with him were his parents and Wormmon. Takeru hadn't even required a day.

They were so completely engrossed in their conversations that they almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. In fact, it had to be rung twice before Takeru took notice of it. He gave a sheepish grin to Ken, and got up to open the door, "It must be mother…"

Ken glanced at the clock. 3:30pm. That wasn't right, Takeru's mother shouldn't be home by now.

The door to the apartment complex swung open, and Ken heard Takeru gasp. "Yamato…"

A tall blond teen stood in the doorway, his longish hair sweeping just below the shoulders. Icy blue eyes evaluated the scene, but lit up as soon as they landed on Takeru. The older boy moved in, and swept Takeru up in a hug, "Hey little bro! Came to see how you are!"

Takeru seemed to flush slightly, "Onii-chan…"

"You busy today Takeru-kun?" Yamato asked with a grin, "I've finally got some time off from the band and homework, so I thought I'd drop by to see how my little bro was and spend the whole day with you and mom."

Takeru glanced over his shoulder at Ken, "Actually, I have someone over…"

Yamato's eyes followed his brother's, narrowing slightly at the sight of Ken.

Ken felt his cheeks heat up as he stood, "No it's alright, I should get going anyways."

Takeru shook his head, "No way! I've invited you for dinner, don't you know it's bad courtesy to turn someone down after you've already agreed?"

"But-"

"No buts," Takeru cut in once again. He turned back to his brother with a bright smile, "And you're staying too. Mom hasn't had dinner with you in forever, getting too good for your family now?"

Yamato flushed, looking down, "I'm sorry that I haven't been around much Takeru. I—"

Takeru rolled his eyes, once again interrupting, "Honestly, it's impossible around you two. Now that you've got me up Onii-chan, I might as well go and buy that milk we're missing. You two be nice while I'm gone alright?"

Without giving the two others a chance to reply, Takeru had put on his shoes and was out the door.

Ken blinked at the place Takeru had just occupied, "Is he always this… tricky?"

Yamato sighed, taking a seat on a couch. "Yes."

There was an awkward silence as Ken tried to think of something to say. He didn't know the older Chosen Child too well, but remembered enough that he had tortured Yamato's partner digimon. Why did Takeru have to put him in this position? Yamato probably hated him.

"You know," Yamato said, staring at Ken intently. "I think I understand why you did what you did."

Ken looked at the older boy in surprise, "What?"

Yamato laughed, but it was hesitant. "Boy is this ever awkward, I want to kill Takeru for this, but I think I understand now. You still blame yourself don't you?"

Ken remained silent.

"Yeah," Yamato's tone was sad, "That confirms it. Ken… what would you say, if I told you I went through a phase very similar to yours?"

"Did you enslave thousands?" Ken asked harshly, "Kill even?"

Yamato's eyes darkened, "I've killed… and come very close to killing my friends. No I haven't gone as extreme as you have, but I easily could have. I had seven wonderful friends to pull me back, and tell me Ken, who did you have? Everyone flounders, and only others can help you overcome your problems."

Uh-oh. Ken didn't like where this was going, not at all. He didn't need any help, he didn't! So… he opted for a diversion tactic. "Why don't you tell that to Takeru?"

"I-" Yamato's eyes widened as they registered what exactly Ken had said, "What?"

He felt a little guilty for disclosing this information, but Yamato was hitting too close for comfort and Ken knew this was the only way guaranteed to work. "Takeru's life isn't exactly as good as he pretends it is, I can tell. He has problems… but he's not telling anyone."

Yamato looked agitated, and Ken mentally gave himself a score. But then… the teen did something unexpected. "I trust… Takeru to find the right friends to discuss his problems with. I'm aware that he isn't just my brother anymore, and won't tell me all that's bothering him. I've learned through my adventures in the digital world, that I have to let him go sometimes. I trust you to help him Ken, if you'd let him do the same for you."

Ken's eyes were wide with shock; Yamato wasn't suppose to respond that way. Especially since it… especially since it… Ken felt his throat close.

"In the digital world," Yamato continued as if he hadn't noticed, "I learned that friendship mattered more than anything. Once, I was tricked into attacking Taichi and the others, thinking it was the only way I could become stronger. It was foolish, and I quickly learned that the only way to become truly strong, is to know when to let others help you. I had once thought that the whole world was against me, and so I was afraid that if I let anyone in, they would hurt me. But I was wrong. And you know what? They didn't care about any of my past mistakes, all they wanted was me to go back to them. Isn't that amazing?"

Ken felt his gaze drop; he really couldn't bare to look at the older boy anymore.

"Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke, probably the others too, wouldn't mind giving you that chance, so why don't you take it Ken? They won't hurt you on purpose. What's holding you back?"

Did Yamato really expect Ken to tell him the real reasons? That he didn't mind being hurt but was afraid of others getting hurt _because _of him? Yamato didn't know about Osamu…or his parents… or even the mysterious boy whom Ken couldn't remember. Maybe, his advice was good for any other depressed boy, but Yamato had it wrong, Ken wasn't depressed. He was simply just… cautious.

But then, the day with Takeru so far had felt good. Ken had probably laughed more today than he had in years. The thing was… was it suppose to feel this good? Did someone as lowly as him deserve it? His fists clenched unconsciously, he just wasn't sure…

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, and Ken glanced up in surprise, violet eye meeting the grinning face of the former holder of friendship.

"Too fast, too slow, superior, inferior… why do we need to think about those things? It just makes life complicated. It's better to just accept it, friendship isn't suppose to make sense."

Could he accept that? It was his nature to over think things, call it the curse of a genius if you will, he simply couldn't accept something at face value. Still… it did sound appealing… so easy… so _nice_…

But he didn't deserve nice. Not him. He was the one who enslaved thousands, destroyed hundreds, and experimented on _living_ creatures. He certainly didn't deserve it.

Yamato seemed to sense the change in mood, for he opened his mouth to argue some more…

And suddenly Ken felt afraid, felt very afraid. Somehow he knew that if the older Chosen Child talked to him any more, Ken would crack and give in, genius or not. There was just something about the other boy's words, something so compelling that with every sentence the blond spoke Ken could feel his willpower lessening. He needed to get out of here. Now. He could apologies to Takeru later.

_Beeeep_.

Or not.

Saved by the bell, or rather, cellphone in this case. He felt his whole body relax as Yamato's attention was diverted; muscles loosening much like it did after he kicked a high tension shot. Yamato quickly excused himself, leaving for another room in able to have a private conversation, a worried look on his face. Ken frowned as he watched the other boy leave, wondering about who had called, and about himself.

Why was he so tense, and why hadn't he noticed it? Was it a side effect of being the bearer of friendship, was that why Daisuke seemed to affect him this way as well? Yes, that made sense… but then what about Takeru?

Ken sighed, deciding to move onto other, more solvable subjects. Now who could have possibly called Yamato, and made him look so worried? Suddenly, Ken froze. It couldn't have been… Takeru could it? Surely something didn't happen to the blond. If… if something did…

Just then Yamato walked back into the dining room and headed straight for the coat hangers, his voice firm and determined. "I'm coming over Tai, whether you like it or not. This isn't like you, and I'm going to sort it out."

With a murmured 'whatever' from the other end, Yamato quickly snapped the phone shut, his face an interesting mixture of guilt, regret, and determination. The blond turned towards Ken, an odd note in his voice, "I'm really sorry, I must go. Please Ken, consider what I've said. You're not the only one who's done wrong." He glanced towards the door, his anxiety obvious but courtesy not allowing him to go.

Ken nodded, looking away and silently giving him permission. After all, he couldn't be the cause of more of his elder's problems, not after what he had done to Agumon. "It's Taichi-sempai isn't it? Hurry up and help him please."

"Thank you," And with a click as the door closed, the room was silent once again.

And Ken was alone again, alone with his thoughts, alone in a house that had seemed anything but lonely before. Why did he…?

"Yeeeeeha!" Patamon screeched, barreling out of the bedroom door with Minomon on his back. "Whoot whoot! Who's the mon!"

"You are! You are!" Minomon squealed in sheer delight, giggling like crazy. "Weee! Go Patamon!"

Ken found his smile again as he felt an overwhelming sense of fondness flood him. No, he definitely wasn't alone.

Just then, the door burst open again, revealing a haggled looking Takeru.

Smile turning into a smirk, Ken gazed at Takeru speculatively, "Please don't tell me you had trouble carrying the milk bags."

But Takeru's expression remained surprisingly serious, "I ran into Hikari and… Ken, have you still got your Crest of Kindness?"


	6. Miyako

A/n: A ton of people have pointed out to me that my editing skills leave much to be desired, and I agree. I am notoriously lazy and don't actually care enough to come back after writing and take care of the errors/typos. So if anyone wants to beta this story, just send me a PM.

* * *

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

* * *

Page the Sixth: Miyako

Dazedly, Miyako walked down the streetside, just having been sent home by Hikari after their completely failure to save Turuiemon. Purumon was sleeping soundly in her arms, for once not making a ruckus and drawing unnecessary attention, but Miyako was not happy about that fact.

She needed to talk to someone—anyone. What had happened? How could a digimon do something like that? How was Daisuke? The questions plagued her mind, nearly driving her insane.

She had wanted to spend a nice, simple weekend helping rebuild the digital world, then take her long awaited reward at the DBSK concert… but it had not happened that way.

She was worried, more so than she would like to admit. How had it deteriorated to this, when it'd started out so simple? Well, okay, so maybe it hadn't started out so simple, but still. And now Daisuke was… well she didn't know how he was, and that was why she was worried about that little brown haired jerk. How had he felt when Turuimon died? He hadn't even been present by the time Miyako had shown up, and he always liked to be in the center of things. That spoke volumes about how upset he must have been feeling.

She nearly laughed at that thought. Their cocky and positive leader being depressed.

But, hadn't he been depressed before? She thought she remembered a few times where he was more overbearing than usual, hadn't smiled for the whole day, and did seem like a damper on their trip. Still, wasn't he just doing that to get attention? Besides, it completely did not excuse the jerky things he said that still got Miyako's blood boiling.

Of course, none of what he had said was as bad as what Devidramon did. How could a digimon, kill one of its own species?

Angrily, she kicked at a stray piece of cement sticking out of the sidewalk, trying to take out her frustrations. But her frustration didn't stop… no, it was as if a dam holding back all her anger had been broken, and suddenly Miyako felt a torrent of raw emotions plague her. Her confusion drained away into blind rage, and Miyako was glad for it.

Slowly, her hands clenched, her long nails digging into her skin. She was angry. Oh yes, she couldn't believe that someone could kill another of their own species. Yes, Ken had killed, but he had genuinely believed that the digimon weren't real beings, so it was okay to forgive him… right?

Ha, the confusion was back again. Shakily, her fingers loosened,

Miyako felt her vision blur. She couldn't keep the anger up by herself. She needed Daisuke for that, because the idiotic things that he did always drove her mad. She really was useless. She couldn't even do this by herself.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Suddenly, she realized that there was a hand on her shoulder, trying to hold her still. Eyes widening, she tightened her hold on Purumon and spun around with a spin kick, intent on getting away from her attacker. Oh no thank you, she wasn't going to get mugged today!

"Woah woah woah," Jyou said placidly, taking a few steps back. He had his hands in the air, and a gentle smile on his face, "If you hurt the doctor, he won't be able to cure you."

Miyako felt blood rush to her face. How had she mistaken her sempai for a mugger? Embarrassed, she ducked her head, "I'm sorry."

Almost immediately, her head was lifted up again, this time by Jyou's gentle fingers. Black eyes scanned Miyako's burning face, and a cool hand settled itself on her forehead.

Jyou frowned, "You don't have a fever, but you're all red… Oh!"

Immediately, the former Bearer of Faith pulled away, his face turning to match the shade of Miyako's.

He bowed quickly, almost stuttering out his words. "Ah I'm sorry Miyako-chan, I didn't mean to embarrass you further. Earlier you were looking quite sick and I simply thought… I am sorry."

Miyako laughed weakly, simply glad that Purumon hadn't woken during the exchange. That was like a scene from her romance novels, and she knew Purumon would never let her live it down if the digimon had seen. Sometimes, Purumon read too deeply into things, and at others he could hardly see the surface. Digimon worked in odd ways, being either the most innocent of beings, or the wisest.

"It's fine," Miyako said with a smile, "you're a doctor first right? I suppose you _would_ think I was coming down with an illness."

Jyou blinked, then nodded, an oddly bitter note in his voice, "Yeah."

Miyako opened her mouth for the next question, the hesitated. That was… odd. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Oops, she hadn't meant to say that, and certainly not that obtrusively! Quickly, she opened her mouth again to apologize, but Jyou cut her off.

"No, don't," The sixteen year old said with a slight smile on his face, "That's what I like about you. Your… sincerity."

"Then something is wrong?" Miyako probed, relieved beyond measure that the doctor-in-training wasn't offended by her rash remarks.

Jyou's smile tightened slightly, "Not really, it's just…" Shaking his head, the sixteen year old sighed and continued, "No, you've been honest with me, so I'll be honest with you. I do have a problem, but it's very small so that's why nobody needs to be bothered with it."

Miyako blinked, shocked. Almost unconsciously, she took a step forwards, burning with righteous fury, "YOU CAN'T JUST-"

Purumon stirred in her arms, and Miyako quickly lowered her voice. She took a deep breath, her eyes glinting fiercely. "Jyou-sempai, I respect you, but this type of thinking is just stupid. Obviously, it's bothering you, and that's not _nobody_. No matter how small a problem is, it is still a problem, and if you can't resolve it you should at least share it with friends so you'll feel better! It's this matyr attitude I hate, because it'll eventually just make both you and your friends worry!"

And it was that matyr attitude she was so attracted to, she realized. After all, wasn't Ken the same? She had always felt that he was hiding something, something he felt shameful about himself. Didn't she originally like Ken because she wanted to ease the pain for him?

"Oh," Jyou smiled, looking like he was stuck between amusement and regret. "Alright then, I'll tell you. The truth is, I don't really want to be a doctor, but my parents are pushing it on me. Plus, it's not like being a doctor is a bad thing, since I'd be able to help lots of people."

Miyako stared, and stared. Finally, when Jyou was starting to look worried, she snapped out of it. Miyako set her jaw, and glared at the taller boy, "It's not a stupid or a small problem. It's very reasonable, and I think for a guy like you it would be tough to make a decision."

'A guy like me?' Jyou mouthed, a stunned look on his face.

"But really Jyou-san," Miyako ploughed on determinedly, ignoring the older boy, you can't let your parents decide your life. That's why it's _your_ life. Right now, my parents want me to run our family shop, but can you see me doing that for the rest of my life? I want something better than that, something that suits me more. That's the only I can benefit the world you know, if I do something I'm suited for. If you don't love your job, you won't do it well. Trust me, I have older brothers who all went through this sort of thing. You have to follow your dreams, even if it's hard."

"It's easier said than done," Jyou muttered, looking away.

Miyako narrowed her eyes, a feeling of anger welling up inside her. "Haven't you done harder before, by saving the digital world? If you've learned anything, it should be that you can't get through life by being passive! To get what you want, you'll have to grasp it with your own two hands, even if it's hard! Not everything can be handed to you on a silver platter!"

Oh wait, she hadn't meant to say _that_. She knew Jyou wasn't like that, it was just… it was just… grr, his passive attitude had made her so angry. Still, that didn't excuse the thing she said. Again, she opened her mouth to apologize, and again, Jyou cut her off.

"You're right of course," Jyou said with self-loathing, "But I can't hurt my parents. Every time I imagine it I… I just can't do it. My older brothers are already giving up the doctor business, I can't do the same. It would break father's heart. I'm not as strong as you Miyako, sorry."

Miyako felt like crying. She had been so wrong, so wrong about Jyou's circumstances. Wildly, she shook her head. "No, no I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. Still, I think you should follow your dreams. Your parents will understand, and they will be happier if you're happy rather than if you follow their orders. Have you ever talked to them about it, for example?"

Jyou hesitated, then shook his head. "What would the point be? It'd just make them worry either way. If I stay a doctor, they'll think they stole my happiness. If I don't become a doctor… well, they'll be unhappy either way if I told them. This is the best solution right now."

"You're so stupid!" Miyako cried, spinning on her heel and running off. She didn't want to listen to more of Jyou's self sacrifice- couldn't. It made her feel like the worst person ever for being so selfish all the time, and it made her heart ache for Jyou, who couldn't follow his own dreams. It was so dumb… so dumb… She felt a tear slid down her cheek, and hastily wiped it off. She couldn't believe she was crying over this. Why was this day so bad?

Finally, she calmed down, slowing to a walk again. Silently, she berated herself. Why had she run off? She should have stayed, and tried harder to convince Jyou. Now Jyou was probably blaming himself. Miyako cuddled Purumon closer to her chest, promising herself that she would visit Jyou later.

It was then that Miyako saw her.

It took Miyako a great force of will not to gape. Unbelievable, was she going to run into all the older Chosen Children today? Takenouchi Sora was standing in front of a shop window, peering inside with a hesitant expression on her face. Miyako wondered if she should go greet the former bearer of love. On one hand, Sora looked busy. On the other hand, she also looked like she needed help, and Miyako needed something to distract herself from her thoughts.

Nodding decisively, Miyako walked up to the brown haired girl, poking Sora on the arm to get her attention, "Hello Sora-san, how are you?"

Sora turned, surprised. As soon as she saw Miyako however, her face melted into a smile, "Oh Miyako-chan, fancy meeting you here. It must be fate."

"Hm?" Miayko stood, wide-eyed. She was needed?

Sora blushed, looking through the window again, "Well you see… um… well."

Miyako followed her gaze, surprised to see that Sora was interested in a guitar of all things. A second later it hit her, and that's all the time it took for a chat-like smile to spread across Miyako's face. "Oh… I see. You're in love with Yamato-san aren't you?"

Face red, Sora nodded, glancing again at the expensive guitar. "I want to get him something really special, and I know he's been eyeing that guitar for a while now. But is it okay? I mean, would I be being too forward?"

Inwardly, Miyako squealed in delight. The girl she had always admired was asking her advice! Taking a deep breath, Miyako thought about this intensely. She couldn't afford to be wrong; her friend's love was on the line! It would be best to… it would be best to… "I think Yamato-san would be happy with whatever you gave him. In fact, it might be better to give him something homemade, instead of super-expensive like this guitar. That way, he won't feel awkward, but will still appreciate your thought for him."

Sora blinked, then smiled brilliantly. "Why didn't I think of that? Just the other day, I was telling Mimi to do something similar to the boy she liked. Hehe, looks like us bearers of love can't give ourselves very good advice hun?"

Meekly, Miyako nodded. It was true after all, her worst enemy was willing to believe her crush was a good guy before she herself.

"So?" Sora asked with a teasing grin, "Got anyone you like?"

Miyako flushed slightly. Well, if the older girl already came clean with her secrets, Miyako should too, shouldn't she? "Well actually, I like… Ken."

Immediately, Sora's smile disappeared, her face melting into a frown. "The Ichijoji boy?"

Miyako felt a spark of indignation flare up inside her, knowing but not liking what Sora was thinking. "I know he used to be the former Kaiser, but he's changed! He's a really sweet boy and-"

Sora waved a hand, cutting Miyako off. She was still frowning, "No, no, I believe you. Takeru's told me already, and I don't think Takeru would forgive anyone unless they've truly changed. The thing is Miyako… are you sure you like Ken?"

"Well sure," Miyako replied automatically, "he's smart, good-looking, kind. Everything you'd want in a boyfriend."

Sora leaned in closer, her hands on her knees. "But does he make you constantly think of him, do you automatically know what he would like for a birthday gift, and do you think you could possibly live if he were to turn Kaiser again?"

Miyako flushed, "He's not going to turn Kaiser again."

"Yes," Sora agreed, "But could you live if he did?"

For a moment, Miyako hesitated. Finally, she nodded, "Yeah. I'd fight him."

"And the other things?" Sora questioned.

For a long while, Miyako didn't answer. Did she constantly think of Ken? Well… not more than the rest of her friends. Even less than Daisuke probably. Did she know what present would make him happy? Sure, she could rattle off a gift that she _thought_ would make him happy, like a new computer or something, but was that just superficial? She didn't know anything about how his thought process worked, and she didn't think she would ever understand him. He wasn't easy to pick out a gift for, like Daisuke. Finally, she sighed, "Alright, so you're saying that I don't love him?"

Sora shook her head, "I'm saying no such thing. I'm simply trying to open you up to the possibility that you might love someone else. These things are quite easy to miss you know. For a long time I… I thought I would end up marrying Taichi, and that's why I didn't pay any attention to the feelings I was developing for Yamato. I didn't think them more than friendship. Then my mother had a good talking to me, and I realized what I felt for _Taichi_ was friendship; he was someone I could depend on and cry to. My feelings for Yamato though, were much more intense. It's quite different, and I'm glad I realized it, or else I might really have ended up marrying my best friend with no romantic feelings. I'm thankful to my mother for pointing it out, and now I'll point it out to you. I don't want you to fall into that trap."

Miyako nodded gloomily. Yeah, she understood, but that didn't mean she like it. It was hard to think that her crush for the past year might have all been a mistake, blinding her to… "Wait, you say that like you think I already like someone. Who?"

Sora smiled mysteriously, "Oh I can't tell you, that'll destroy the natural order of things. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll soon figure it out."

"What?!" Miyako squawked, "So I really do like someone, and you won't tell me? That's so unfair!"

Purumon stirred in Miyako's arms, blinking blearily, "What's that loud noise?"

"Loud noise?!" Miykao demanded, her attention diverted as she glared down at her digimon. "Why I'll show you loud noise-!"

Just then, Miyako's D-terminal vibrated. Blinking, the purple haired girl dug out her device, flipping it open to see a message from Koushiro. _Urgent message_, it read, _come to the gate immediately_. Groaning at the message, Miyako hurriedly waved goodbye to Sora and ran off, heading towards her school. She had hoped to relax the rest of the day.

Slamming open the door to the computer lab, Miyako froze, stunned by what she saw. Ken was there! He was chatting to Koushiro about something to do with connecting the gate to their home computers, and the brown haired genius looked fascinated.

Just then, Daisuke seemed to notice Miyako standing in the doorway. He smiled brilliantly at her, and his voice was as loud as ever. "Oh hi Miyako! You're finally here! Alright Koushiro, now you'll have to explain what's going on!"

She nodded, feeling glad that Daisuke seemed to be okay, but saw the worried look Takeru sent him. Miyako sent a confused look at Takeru, but the blond simply shook his head and motioned for 'later'.

At least, she thought that's what he meant. If she understood him correctly though, did that mean Miyako liked Takeru? Sora was obviously referring to someone Miyako knew well, and she did know Takeru pretty well. Still, Miyako had always put Takeru off as 'already taken'. It would be bad if she really like him, especially since her rival would be the ever so charming Hikari.

Miyako quickly shook her head, now was not the time for these thoughts. She brought her attention back to Koushiro, who was pointed to the computer screen, "See this black wave? Well, that's coming from the old Kaiser base. Basically, it's going to blow, because its stabilizer -Ken's crest of Kindness that is- has been taken away. And that'll wipe out this whole area here. The only way to get it to stop its self-destruct, is for Ken to insert his crest back into the base."

Ken looked a little guilty, "Sorry for this."

Koushiro shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. "Not your fault. Anyways, you've got to go, that thing could blow at any moment! I'll stay here to monitor this and tell you when it's too dangerous to stay. Now go, go!"

Everyone else scrambled to the gate, and within seconds they were gone. Miyako landed flat on her face again, as did Daisuke and Iori. Ken on the other hand, seemed to be as graceful as the two children of light and hope. Glowering, Miyako tried to pick herself up, but ended up failing miserably. Seeing her difficulty, Iori stretched out a hand, helping the older girl to her feet.

Miyako stared into the brown haired boy's deep eyes, wondering if Iori was who Sora was talking about. It certainly seemed possible. She and Iori went way back, friends before they even knew about the Chosen Children thing. He was her calming, sturdy counterpart, and she certainly knew him well. The thing was, she felt no romantic attraction to him.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts -really, this wasn't the time- Miyako continued her trek. Soon, they arrived at the base, but the next sequence of events happened so quickly Miyako wasn't sure what happened. The red robed lady showed up and transformed ten towers into a digimon they couldn't defeat, and then Daisuke and Ken started to argue of all things.

She could only stare in utter disbelief.

"—no time. We'll take care of this!"

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke demanded, "What do you intend to do!"

"I won't let people suffer any more because of what I did. No more!" Ken replied harshly, though Miyako noticed that he wouldn't meet Daisuke's eyes. "Why did I have to become the Digimon Kaiser? I—I—want to restore the digital world with my own hands." His breath hitched, and quite suddenly a note of panic entered his voice. "But things keep getting worse. I can't stand it! I don't want any more destruction in this world… It doesn't matter what happens to me! Right now, I have to stop this reactor!"

Daisuke clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. Then, the unthinkable happened.

_Slap._

The sound echoed through the desert, somehow managing to make an impression despite the loud battle occurring just overhead.

Ken's fingers flew to his cheek in shock, his head jerking up to stare at Daisuke in horror.

Miyako stared wide eyed at the scene, unable to believe what she just saw. Impossible. Daisuke was the first one to support the dark haired boy, and now he just slapped him? No way…

"How can you say that?!" Daisuke yelled, looking like he was seconds from shaking the other boy. Daisuke angered easily—Miyako knew that well—but that was the quick, impulsive kind of anger that he got over just as easily. It wasn't like that now. Daisuke was genuinely upset. His voice softened, "Think of who would be sad if you were gone. If I let you go now and you never come back, I'll regret it forever. So, I won't let you go! You may be okay with it, but I'm not!"

There was a note of chargin in Ken's voice that suddenly made Miyako feel awkward, as if she were intruding on a very private conversation. Well in many ways, she was. "Motomiya…"

"Live! If you die now, you won't be able to accomplish anything," Daisuke grounded out, and Miyako thought she saw a suspicious sheen of tears in his eyes, "I don't want that!"

"I… I don't want that either," Ken bowed his head, sounding properly cowed. There was something else too. Something soft which Miyako couldn't distinguish. "There are still many things I must do. I can't die here. Besides… I don't want to make my family sad anymore."

The words had no sooner left Ken's mouth than the digivices at his and Daisuke's belts went haywire. The two stared down in shock, just as Stingmon and XVmon became wrapped in brilliant white light.

"XVmon! Stingmon! Jogress Evolution...Paildramon!"

When the light finally lifted, where two digimon should have been, stood one tall blue dragon, green armour splashed across his body.

"That's Palidramon," Tailmon whispered in shock, "the Perfect level digimon who's special attack is Despardo Blaster? I've heard legends about this digimon. What…? How…?"

"They became one?" Takeru asked weakly, plopping down in defeat.

"Jogress Evolution…?" Miyako's question was out before she could stop herself.

"Destroy the base," Ken commanded suddenly, his voice completely blank. "The base holds no sentimental value to me now, and destroying it will stop the reactor. Paildramon, use the same tactic we used against Mugendramon, it will be effective against this type of opponent."

Miyako shivered, tearing her eyes away from the new digimon to glance worriedly at the violet eyed boy. What had happened? Just a moment ago Ken had seemed like he was seconds away from breaking down, but now he almost sounded like the Kaiser again.

And just as quickly as that thought came, she shook it out of her head. No, he didn't sound like the Kaiser, not exactly. Despite the fact that his emotions sounded shut down, there wasn't the hint of maliciousness behind his tones as had been the case before he'd become Ken again.

Paildramon sprung into action, even though Miyako had no idea what Ken was talking about. She watched in awe, as the newly created dragon beat down the Perfect level digimon which had given them so much trouble. Still, she couldn't help but wince as Okuwamon was sent into the sand, and Paildramon readied itself for the final blow.

When she heard the heart wrenching scream that made Ken stop his attack and stare at the person in surprise. Miyako felt her heart skip a beat as her head whipped back to the other half of the Jogress partnership, and she finally understood to whom Sora was referring.

* * *

A/n: I always thought it was a bit of a stretch that she loved Ken… this seems more believable. Don't believe me? Watch the series again and you'll see that there's definitely some chemistry between the two. This doesn't mean that she's doomed to be in a future of unrequited despair: people do fall in and out of love. And I did sincerely try to write Miyako, but sadly her character eludes me. My apologies to any rabid Miyako fans (…are there rabid Miyako fans?)

And lol, I think I originally wrote the conversation between Ken and Daisuke according to dub back in '07, and when I came back and read this I was like 'what…?' Because in the jap version, Daisuke basically talks Ken out of suicide, and their will to live is what catalyzes the Jogress. In the dub, it's about friendship, phhhft haha. So yeah I kept the convo because it's actually really meaningful.


	7. Memories Best Left Forgotten

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

Page the Seventh: Memories Best Left Forgotten

_Thud_

A heart…

_Thud, thud._

Another heart, beating in sync with his own…

_Thud, thud._

He had felt this before, this odd sensation; it wasn't unfamiliar to him…

_Thud, thud, THUD!_

And in a flash, Ichijoji Ken's memories came rushing back…

* * *

_A round, ancient-looking disk protruded from the ground, looking out of place in the field of flowers. In its center stood a man, his image flickering every so often._

"_You have been called here," The old man boomed with a surprisingly loud voice, "Because you were chosen. There were of course, eight other Chosen, whom you have seen battling the Four Dark Masters, but we could not contact them, and so you two came in their stead. Do you accept the responsibility of rectifying the digital world?"_

_Ken took a deep breath, and glanced at the other boy beside him, violet eyes filled with wonder. "You mean we'll be like superheroes or something?"_

_The other boy pursed his lips, stormy eyes narrowing with suspicion, "I don't think it'll be as easy as that. You're keeping something from us Genni, and I want to know what."_

_The old man hesitated, then shook his head. "It is true, it will be hard, and dangerous. You don't have to do it if you don't want to-"_

"_And what are the consequences of us not taking action?" The brown haired boy cut in with a sharp tone. "Don't hide things from us old man… it's already cost us. You never told us we would be attacked once we went to find Ichijoji Ken, and Vmon and I were almost out of the game before it even started."_

_The old man gazed at the boy thoughtfully, a sad glint in his eyes. "I am dreadfully sorry for that, but truthfully I did not know that they had already been informed of your arrival. I honestly thought that you would be safe until you could meet me here. Can you forgive an old man for his mistakes?"_

_Ken nodded immediately, smiling. "Of course, mother always said that people often make mistakes, and a world without forgiveness was a lonely world indeed."_

_Genni glanced at Ken, then back at the other boy with a questioning look in his eyes. With a sigh, the brown haired boy nodded, but didn't look all that displeased. Ken frowned, knowing that Genni was planning to tell the other boy something else later. They were planning to keep it a secret from him 'just because he was too young'! Really, it wasn't fair! The other boy could only be three years older than Ken, of that he was sure. He opened his mouth to object…_

"_So do you agree with this proposal, Ryo?"_

_The other boy crossed his arms defiantly, but nodded. "We shall see…"_

…_And lost his train of thought because he just _had_ to argue against the older boy. "We have to help them Ryo-san! We have to! Didn't you see the digimon in that village, someone keeps destroying their homes and we have to stop them! Don't you want to help?"_

_Ryo shifted uncomfortably, and suddenly Ken understood what this was all about. Hands on hips, he glared pointedly at the older boy, "I'm tough, and Wormmon's here to take care of me. Put a little trust in your partner won't you?"_

_Ryou sighed, kneeling down and putting his hands on Ken's small shoulders, "Look, I don't think you really understand what you're getting yourself into. That tree digimon is the least of our problems, and I'd hate to scare you but there are a lot more dangerous digimon out there. Are you really up for it?"_

_For a long time, Ken didn't say anything, trying to think of the best way to phrase his next words. Giving up, the blue haired boy beamed brilliantly, smiling up at Ryo, "I trust you to take care of me!"_

_For a moment, the brown haired boy looked stunned, then he slowly rose, scratching his head. Crossing his arms, he glanced at the hologram with a raised brow, "I suppose I don't have much choice do I? Very well, I accept."_

_Genni chuckled, his image slowly fading. "Thank you Ryo, we appreciate this more than you can imagine. Take good care of Ken now…"_

_And with that, the image of the old man disappeared._

_Smiling, Ken turned towards Ryo, and excited bounce in his step. "So we're superheroes now eh? Yay! Wait 'till Wormmon hears about this! Now all we need is a name… a super cool name… hm… how 'bout the Tag Tamers?..."_

_Ryo shook his head in amusement, looking away. He mumbled something, something so low Ken was sure he wasn't supposed to have heard, something that made Ken's heart warm whenever he thought about it._

"_Yeah, I'd protect this little twerp with my own life."_

* * *

_" You have to do something for me, it's very important."_

_" What is it?" Ken asked._

_Ryo gave a very the younger boy a very serious look, his grey eyes hard. " You have to get out of this palace at once, do you understand? You have to leave."_

_" Why? I can help!"_

"_Please Ken, do this for me?"_

_Ken shook his head frantically, "No… no! What if something happens to you?"_

_Ryo's lips tightened, "Ken… I don't want you h- hey, do you remember that debt that you owe me?"_

_Ken looked at Ryo suspiciously, not liking where this was going at all. "Yes?"_

"_Well, you can fulfill your debt now, by escaping while you can."_

"_You-!" Ken couldn't say more, too angry and saddened to continue. He couldn't- he couldn't- and then, a brilliant idea came to him. Ducking his head so Ryo wouldn't see his smile, and hoping beyond hope that the older boy would think he was avoiding tears, Ken raced for the door._

"_Ken!"_

_The indigo haired boy paused at the door, "I'll go. I won't break my promise Ryo." He suddenly turned towards the older boy, smiling. "You'll be fine, so I guess it's okay." _

_The other boy nodded, and smiled back, though Ken could see the tinge of sorrow in it. "Yeah, I will be…" And then, as Ken ran out the door, a part Ken was sure he wasn't suppose to have heard, "…I'm glad you're safe at least…"_

* * *

_The pipe blasted outwards, revealing a bruised Ryo and a very tired looking V-dramon. _

"_Go! Go! Go!" Ken shouted, gesturing wildly. "For your family, for your homes, for your lives!" _

_The Numemon around him surged forward, all sliding rapidly towards… Ken froze, looking at the ghost in front of him with wide violet eyes. He couldn't help himself, but at that moment he was sure he was going to die. The virus digimon seemed to take notice of Ken, his blue eyes glowing as he swung his chain…_

_Ryo seemed to come out of nowhere, pushing Ken out of the way. The two tumbled around on the hard stone floor, the Morningstar just missing them by inches. V-dramon rose up again to claim Phantomon's attention, leading the untrained Numemon into battle formations._

"_What are you doing here?" Ryo hissed, "I thought I told you to leave!"_

_Ken bit his lip, not able to help his wince at the pain of his bruises. "I did leave, and gathered Numemon, and came back to help you."_

_Ryo gave Ken a very resigned look, "I had wanted you safe, but I suppose that's not the fate of Chosen Children is it? Alright, to tell the truth I'm glad you're here; we're the tag tamers right? We do seem to work best together, and if you hadn't showed up when you did…" _

_Ryo paused, though Ken had an inkling of what the older boy was about to say next. Really, did Ryo think it that necessary to tone things down? Ken was eight not two, he could handle things like defeat… and what it entailed. _

_Ryo finally shook his head, staring at Phantomon, "There's a key set on his belt, and we need to free more digimon in able to defeat him. Can you think of a way to get it?"_

_Kens' eyes lit up, all previous thoughts forgotten. Now this was a challenge…_

* * *

_Ken jumped in between Ryo and the T-Brothers, waving his arms, "Stop! Stop!"_

_Ryo shook his head, "Ken, these are bad digimon, they wouldn't spare you, so I can't spare them. I've tried giving them chances but they…"_

_Thundermon sneered, "Yeah kid, listen to the big guy, he's got it right. We're not heroes and never will be."_

"_Well, I think you're heroes," Ken said quietly, "I heard you helped rebuild the village here, so you must be nice."_

_Turuiemon hesitated, "We…"_

"_They did that because they wanted to lay a trap for me and Vmon," Ryo droned, "They don't care about the others."_

"_Hey!" Tsukaimon exclaimed, "We do care! Not at first but… they grew on us. We're not as heartless as you think! Don't try to bring that into this human, this is a fight for honour!"_

"_That's a stupid thing to fight for!" Ken said heatedly, making the others look at him in surprise. Blushing, Ken continued in a softer tone, "Look, we're all good people. I've read about lots of good people who've killed each other because of so called 'honour', and I think it's not a very good reason. Why can't we just all be friends?"_

_The three T-Brothers looked stunned, though Ken couldn't understand why._

_Ryo laid a gentle hand on Ken's shoulder, "You can't be friends with everyone."_

"_Listen to the human, uhm Ken, he's right." Turuiemon mumbled, looking away._

_Ken took a step forward, pulling away from Ryo. "I don't believe that. I don't think you'd hurt me. Let us be friends… please?"_

_The purple rabbit digimon seemed to almost bite his lip, shooting a hesitant look at Ken. "You're lucky this time human, since we don't want to hurt no innocent kid in our battle, we'll leave for today. But watch your back, because we'll try to get you at every opportunity. Come on T-Bros, let's go."_

_Ryo blinked, smiled, and reached out a hand to ruffle Ken's hair. "You're a miracle worker kid."_

_Ken just stared up at the older boy with confused look in his bright violet eyes._

* * *

_Ken held a beaten and battered Wormmon in his arms, tears stinging his eyes. "It's hopeless, we can't beat him."_

_Ryo shook his head, looking out at the destruction as he ruffled Ken's hair fondly. "It's never hopeless Kenny-boy. We're the tag tamers remember? As long as we're together, anything's possible."_

_Ken looked up at his friend, idol, and older brother in all but name and smiled shakily, "Yeah…"_

_A soft glow encompassed Wormmon and Vmon, and the digivice in Ken's hand started vibrating madly. Ken looked at them with wide eyes, and then he felt it… two hearts beating as one._

* * *

The images slowed, finally coming to a complete halt as Ken regained his breath. His memories… his long forgotten memories…

"Destroy the base," Ken said suddenly, his tone void of emotion, "The base holds no sentimental value to me now, and destroying it will stop the reactor. Paildramon, use the same tactic we used against Mugendramon, it will be effective against this type of opponent."

He didn't know if Vmon got his memories back as well, but even if he didn't Ken was sure Wormmon would be able to guide them. After all, that was how Jogress worked. Ha… ha… Jogress.

No, Ken couldn't afford to think about his memories now, not when he was connect by Jogress. He had to think logically, tactically, emotionlessly.

Paildramon slammed into the other ultimate digimon, sending it hurling back into the sand. The Dark Tower digimon stumbled slightly, falling to the ground with a cry of pain. Paildramon dived, claws ripping at the dark tower digimon. Okuwamon screeched in fear, completely unable to retaliate at all.

Ken gritted his teeth, forcing himself to think logically… logically…

"Stoooppppp!"

The group turned as one to the source of the scream. Daisuke… He was on all fours, shaking uncontrollably. Ken felt a faint tug on his heart, full of emotions he could hardly identify. Sorrow, regret, disgust… fear? Splotches of sand beneath the other boy's downturned face steadily became darker, and Ken finally realized that Daisuke was crying.

"Just stop," Daisuke pleaded, a slight tremor in his voice. "We don't need to do this anymore. Okuwamon's defeated, we don't need…"

Yeah, yeah they did need. Defeated digimon had a bad habit of returning for revenge if they weren't taken care of. But… but… With one last glance at his Jogress partner, Ken gritted his teeth and turned back to the battlefield.

"Fall back Paildramon," Ken sighed. "Focus on destroying the base."

It was pointless to continue fighting Okuwamon anyway; Vmon wouldn't have followed Ken's orders over Daisuke's. That's why he stopped… right? Or, was he really getting close to Daisuke? It was disturbing to think that again, Ken had allowed someone close enough to influence his actions. Hadn't he learned enough? Hadn't he learned that depending on people only brought more pain?!

Daisuke's head suddenly shot up, brown eyes meeting Ken's in an expression of confusion. He must have sensed it. Ken took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He couldn't afford to let anyone know of his emotions, especially not now. The dark haired boy glanced at Paildramon, hoping it would finish destroying the base soon. The sooner this Jogress was over with, the better.

"Hey Ken," Daisuke's voice sounded shaky, though he was obviously trying to hide it, "Are you…?"

Just then, Paildramon finished with his task, the last of the base self-destructing within itself. Immediately, Ken cut off the connection, and Paildramon devolved to Leafmon and Chocomon. He sucked in a shaky breath, feeling a tinge of regret as half of his emotions seemed to be cut off.

"It should be fine," Ken muttered, walking across the sand and picking up Leafmon, "the base will blow, but only within a confined area. That's how I designed it after all. It'd be best if we get out of here though, and quickly."

"Ken," Daisuke chocked out, scrambling to his feet. "I'm… I'm…"

"Don't say it," Ken said wearily, knowing that the brunette was trying to apologize. Ken fingered his crest, and gave a self-deprecating smile, "Crest of Kindness eh? I don't understand it really, since you're a lot kinder than I am. You can't even bring yourself to destroy an imitation."

"It's not that," Daisuke shook his head, looking distressed, "It's because… because…"

He stopped, not able to say more. Takeru walked over to them, giving Daisuke a hard look that Ken couldn't help but interpret. It was a mixture of worry, and suspicion.

"Daisuke," Takeru said slowly, "I would appreciate it if you came with me tomorrow to the digital world. There's something I would like to check regarding earlier today."

Daisuke stiffened, and glanced at Ken, causing the violet eyed boy to quirk a brow. Had something happened earlier, that made Daisuke act this way? Strangely, Ken felt the need to know. But really, Ken hardly knew Daisuke at all, and as far as predicting his thoughts, Takeru was probably more suited. It would be okay, if Takeru was going to talk to the brunette. Speaking of which…

"Takeru," Ken bowed politely, "Thank you for letting me stay at your house, and I'm afraid I cannot make it to dinner today. Something has come up, and again, my sincerest apologies."

Takeru's lips quirked into a smirk, and if it wasn't for the anxiety in his eyes, he would have looked amused. "No need to be so formal Ken, we're friends after all. Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

Ah, Daisuke's position must have been affecting the blond more than even Ken predicted. Was it only three hours ago, that Takeru was trying every trick up his sleeve to get Ken to stay? Ken supposed everyone had thoughts on their minds that they wanted to sort out. Smiling slightly, Ken turned to leave, before the other Chosen Children got there.

He needed to get out of here, now. The memoires… his memories… he needed to review them in peace, without the distractions and questions of the other Chosen Children. He couldn't afford to show such weakness in front of them, in front of anyone.

Ignoring the calls of the other Chosen, Ken briskly walked off to an abandoned TV set, tinkering with the settings in able to take him home, and not to the junior high school. In a few moments, the screen began to glow.

Ken closed his eyes, feeling the momentary sensation of weightlessness as he traversed through the digital world. Moments later, he felt his feet gently land on his thick carpeted floor, and thick stale air replacing the openness of the digital world. He let out a soft breath, and opened his eyes. A simple, dimly lit room greeted him, his bed and desk exactly where he had left them. The only trace of light that could be found was the eerie fluorescent glow of the computer, despite the fact that it was almost noon. The whole place giving Ken a sense of unease.

But it was his room, and more importantly… Osamu's room.

Ken gulped, finally remembering the real reason he had become a Chosen Child. It was not he who was chosen… but rather, his brother.

"Leafmon," He hated how his voice cracked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The green digimon looked up from his perch on Ken's arms sleepily, "I thought it would hurt Ken-chan more. But now that you've remembered, it's all okay isn't it?"

"Sure, sure," Ken said shakily, glad that Leafmon hadn't caught on to how _not okay_ he was. Probably, the battle with Okuwamon had tired the virus out. Almost robotically, Ken moved towards his bed, placing Leafmon gently within an arrangement of blankets. "Now just sleep Leafmon, you've deserved it."

"Is Ken-chan going to sleep with me?" Leafmon asked, eyelids already drooping closed. "It's late Ken-chan."

"No," Ken whispered gently, patting his digimon. No matter how bad he was feeling, he couldn't afford to neglect Leafmon, not after the Chimeramon incident. "I'm just going to check up on some reports, I'll come sleep with you later, okay?"

Leafmon nodded drowsily, asleep within seconds.

The indigo haired boy slowly removed himself from his digimon's side, and seated himself on the computer chair. It was just then that his D-Terminal went off.

Violet eyes slid to the blipping device, and tiredly, Ken opened it though it was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He couldn't afford to ignore it in case they needed his help, but surprisingly it wasn't from the Chosen Children at all.

Instead, it was from that woman in red.

He might have been surprised and angry at any other time. Might have wondered how she'd gotten his email. But he was too weary for that now. He quickly read her message. It was something about an invitation to her home, to find out who she was. It was so obviously a trap and he supposed that she expected him to walk into it anyway, in hopes that he could catch her. But quite honestly, there wasn't the need for that.

Kne let out a breath and laid his head on the table.

This wasn't like it had been with Millenniummon. The Chosen Children were not trapped in the digital world and they could leave whenever they wished. There was no time constraint on the woman in red, and although it was selfish of him and there had been enough of that, Ken didn't think he could deal with her at the moment.

He responded with a negative, and just to be sure, sent a quick email to Takeru to do the same in case the other Chosen received the invitation. He'd dealt with her kind before, and unfortunately it never ended well for the ones who willingly walked into the traps.

'Dealt with her kind before'. Ken felt like laughing. Just a day ago he wouldn't have had those thoughts, because to him, it wouldn't have seemed like he had.

Ken needed this moment, this moment by himself to sort out his thoughts.

His long forgotten memories… why had he repressed them? In the heat of battle, he couldn't analyze them properly, not with the chance that Daisuke might realize. But now he let the despair, hope, anger, sorrow and guilt wash over him completely. Gently, Ken tugged open the right hand drawer, staring despondently at the ruffled papers within the drawer, remembering, envisioning…

Taking out his black digivice, Ken closed his eyes. No, it wasn't Osamu's anymore, but what had been the price for it? And it should have been Osamu's, since Ken certainly wasn't kind. It was his big brother, who was the one always taking time out of his busy schedule to help Ken. It was his big brother, who had always treated Ken nicely no matter how annoying he acted. The digivice didn't even work for Ken, in the digital world. Not once, could Wormmon evolve, because the digivice _wasn't_ for Ken. He had tricked them into thinking he was a Chosen one, tricked everybody, and even had the audacity to name himself the digital emperor.

And then Ryo, ha, just _what_ had happened with Ryo? Why was Vmon with Daisuke, and not Ryo? Why had Ken latched onto Ryo like an older brother, when Osamu was right at home, waiting for him? Why was he even thinking that, when he still loved Ryo? Still? Just where was Ryo anyway? Was he still in the digital world?

Ken sprawled himself on top of the computer desk, feeling lifeless. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wishing to see the horror he created, the gateway to the other world. The place where he had gained and lost a best friend. The place that had made him hate his brother.

He didn't want to see…

_It was misty, unbelievably misty. Ken walked around blindly, wondering where he was. Was this another memory, the final piece of the puzzle? He couldn't remember anything beyond Millenniummon, and that sharp, stinging pain in the back of his neck. Was this like an aftershock, a slight memory after the big revelation? Expect… it wouldn't be slight, couldn't be. What exactly had made Ken decide to become the digital emperor? It was all so fuzzy to him, just like this fog… Just then, the mist cleared, revealing a familiar tuff of brown hair that Ken couldn't mistaken._

"_R-Ryo?!"_

_The boy turned around, his face lighting up in an undeniable smile, "Ah Ken! Well this is a treat, I hardly ever get to see _you_ in dreams."_

"_What- how-?" It was all Ken could do to keep from gaping. Was this another memory? But it couldn't be, since Ken remembered things that happened _after_ Ryo disappeared. _

_Suddenly, Ryo's brown eyes narrowed, "Hey Ken, why are you so much older than how I remember you?"_

_What…? Wait a minute, now that Ryo brought it up, he looked older too. Certainly not the age of 12, which Ken had last seen him, more like… 16? But how was that possible? That bit certainly wasn't part of Ken's memories. "I… I don't…"_

_Ryo let out sigh, seeming to understand what was going on. He stared angrily to the side, crossing his arms. "Damn Sovereigns, always messing with people. Still…" He let his arms fall to his sides, and gave a tired grin, "I suppose I'll have to thank you this time."_

_Wait… what? Okay, for all of Ken's genius, he could not figure out what was going on. It was only Ryo, who could erect this sort of confusion from him. So did that mean, that Ryo was real? Ken cocked his head, taking a step closer to the older boy, "Where are we? In another world?"_

_It was the only conclusion he could think of. His mindscape didn't make sense, since there were some things he had never heard of. His memory didn't make sense either, since he wouldn't actually be interacting with anyone. That left… a place like the Dark Ocean. Ken couldn't help the shiver that rose up his spine. _

_Ryo cast a worried look at the violet eyed boy, "Hey Ken? Are you alright?"_

"_Just thinking," Ken muttered. As far as he knew, Ryo didn't know about the Dark Ocean, and if this really was another world where Ryo was actually alive, then Ken saw no need to worry him. Immediately, the blunette perked up, "So you are alive after all! I knew it! No one else would believe me, but I knew you weren't dead!"_

_Eh...? Where did that come from? Ken didn't really remember a specific scene, but somehow he knew it was true._

_Ryo scratched his head, smiling sheepishly, a gesture which strangely reminded Ken of another brown haired boy. "Haha, still the same old Ken I see. I've missed you buddy. Thanks for believing in me."_

"_So where have you been? Are you… trapped somewhere?"_

_Ryo shook his head, "Nah, I'm living nicely in an alternate universe- Hey don't look so surprised, isn't the digital world an alternate universe? Anyways, apparently this world's Ryo disappeared some years back, so I guess you could say I took his place. Or perhaps, I was this world's Ryo all along. My parents, or his parents you could say, seem exactly the same to me. So maybe, I was actually pulled out of this world to go on the crazy adventure with you." _

"_Then how do you know it's an alternate universe?" Ken questioned, "Couldn't you have simply been pulled into the digital world from… this universe?"_

_Ryo hesitated, "You… you don't exist in this world. Trust me, I've looked, but Ichijoji Ken simply doesn't exist."_

_Ken felt a chill creep up his spine. No matter how assured he was of his existence, it was still creepy to learn that he wasn't part of a normal society in another world. But then, Ken supposed Ryo didn't exactly exist in this world either._

"_You still exist in my heart of course," Ryo hurriedly assured, then grinned, "Wow, I'd never thought I'd say something so mushy. Must be the influence of Takato- a friend of mine. He's really strong headed, but also really sincere."_

_Ha, didn't that sound like someone Ken knew. His mind flashed back to warm chocolate eyes, and the sound of another heart beating in sync with his own. Unconsciously, Ken shivered. _

"_Hey? Kenny-boy? What's the matter?"_

"_Your friend, just reminds me of-" Ken stopped, just what was he doing? How long had it been since Ken had revealed all his thoughts to someone else? Even Wormmon didn't get that concession yet. Still… this was Ryo, his long and lost mentor, best friend, brother… Ken took a deep breath, he could trust Ryo, he definitely could. Especially since, well this had to be a dream right? "You know your old digimon Vmon? He's got a new partner now by the name of Daisuke."_

"_Oh," Ryo was grinning, "can you still Jogress?"_

_Ken shook slightly, bowing his head, "Yeah… yeah we still can."_

_Ryo frowned, taking a concerned step closer, "You don't sound too thrilled."_

_Ken clenched his fists, "It's not the same. It's not _you_. We've only done it once and- well once was enough. I've changed Ryo, you wouldn't believe how much. I can't- I can't possibly- Daisuke's heart is so pure, and I feel so filthy… you don't know what I've done to the Digital World when you left, what terrible terrible crimes I've committed because I thought I was so superior to everyone else. I've become like Millenniummon, but worse."_

_Ryo seem to freeze, his face blanking. "Became like Millenniummon? What are you talking about, Ken?"_

_Ken shook, his whole body shaking like a leaf, "I've enslaved thousands, killed hundreds, even experimented on different digimon. You wouldn't believe how much pain and terror I've caused. In fact, new Chosen Children had to be picked just to stop _me_. I'm not fit to be a Jogress partner anymore- to be a Chosen Child anymore."_

"_Don't say that!" Ryo snapped, then sighed. He looked away, a guilty expression on his face. "It's not your fault, it's mine. Do you remember when that black _thing_ hit you after we destroyed Millenniummon, meant for me? Do you remember how _sick_ you were afterwards, how you couldn't even get up from bed? Well-"_

"_Wait," Ken interrupted, his mind racing. He still hadn't really, inspected his memories yet. But now that he was thinking about it... "I don't remember. I mean, I remember getting hit by something on my neck, but after that it's all blank."_

"_What?" Ryo shot Ken a look of surprise, but then shook his head. "Maybe the Sovereigns have their own agenda. By the way Ken, be wary if you ever meet the Sovereigns, they're not always entirely truthful. But… they also want the best for the digital world, so don't believe any horrible doings others might tell you about them. As for the rest of your memories… I wonder if that' s Millenniummon's doing."_

"_How?" Ken asked, completely confused by the whole thing but deciding to store the information for later. Sovereigns? He had some research to do afterwards…_

_Ryo looked away, uncomfortably, "Well, I didn't find this out until later, but those dark bits were part of Millenniummon's data." _

_Ken sucked in a shocked breath, immediately understanding the implications of what Ryo was saying. His body started shaking uncontrollably, as if trying to reject the other DNA within him. His legs suddenly couldn't support him any longer, and the little peace he had gained in his heart left just as quickly. Ken closed his eyes, wishing he could disappear, "So I'm…"_

"_No!" Ryo shouted, placing his hands on Ken comfortingly. "You're not! Yes you have a little bit of Millenniummon's data in you, but you're still Ken! The reason you've been well- evil, is because of Millenniummon, but you've conquered that! The fact that you're here proves it! You're not _him_ Ken, you're still the boy who wouldn't hurt even a virus digimon!"_

"_Maybe…" Ken didn't buy it, couldn't believe it. As long as he existed, so did the evil of Millenniummon. All Ken wanted was… "Is it possible to remove him?"_

"_It's not him you're trying to remove," Ryo said in frustration. "It's just a little part of him. He can't dictate your actions, only influence them. Heck, he's not even a thinking entity in your body, he's just a strand of DNA, just like your hair colour, or something."_

_Ken didn't miss the way Ryo avoided his question. He opened his eyes, glaring at his friend dully, "So he can't be removed?"_

_Ryo ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "It's not _him_. But yeah, that piece of DNA can't be removed. It's been with you for too long, and now it's completely assimilated." _

_Ken let out a shaky breath, so this was it then. He was forever doomed to be Millenniummon's vessel, the ancient and evil digimon who had almost destroyed his world. Influence- ha. Was the Digital Emperor _influenced_? He could never be a Chosen Child now, never. He had tried to repent, but he was probably just making things worse. How could Ken ever make things right, if he had evil incarnate within him?_

_Ryo took a deep breath, "I had a feeling that you wouldn't accept that, so I hope to give you something that sustain you until somebody convinces you that you're not evil. I wish it could be me Ken, you don't know how much I wish it could be me. But it seems that I'm not enough, and I hope this Daisuke of yours will knock some sense into that idiotic genius mind of yours. But until then… until he convinces you… Even Millenniummon could not have been completely evil because…" _

_Ken was getting a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. He suddenly wanted to stop Ryo from talking, anything to keep the brown haired boy from uttering his next sentence. Ken took a step closer, intent on stopping the other boy._

_Ryo cast one last look at Ken, a look full of sorrow, guilt, apology, understanding… "Millenniummon was _**my**_ digimon."_

_What… no! Ken's breath hitched again, he refused to accept it, he refused to! Ryo's image blurred, the edges of Ken's vision turning misty yet again._

_And then the world collapsed around him. _


	8. Decision

oOoOoOo

_**Aurum Maculosus**_

_Arc 1_

_Chosen Children_

oOoOoOo

Page the Eighth: Decision

"You're lucky I'm such a generous sister, or else I wouldn't even bother taking you," Jun exclaimed once again, glaring at Daisuke through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Daisuke muttered, looking sullenly out of the car window. This just had to be the day didn't it, that his parents left one of their cars home? And Jun just _had_ to be there when Takeru called? If his stupid sister wasn't there, he wouldn't have even had to come!

That stupid, manipulative Takeru! How dare he tell Jun that they were supposed to be doing a project yesterday, but Daisuke had gone out to play instead?! How dare Takeru drag Daisuke out on a nice sunny Sunday afternoon, and force him into school?! Inwardly, Daisuke seethed.

Finally, the car screeched to a stop. As soon as the car stopped moving, Daisuke smacked his door open, and jumped out of his seat. Without a word to Jun, he slammed the door back shut, ignoring the cry of 'Ungrateful brat!', and turned towards the school. For a brief moment, Daisuke considered just leaving, and never showing up at all, but a sudden call from above shut down that thought.

"Hey!" Takeru called, his head poking out of the second story window as he waved down at Daisuke, "Finally! You're here!"

Yeah, he was here, whether he wanted it or not. Sighing, Daisuke made his way into his school, weaving his way through the familiar corridors until he was directly in front of the computer room. It was now or never, he supposed. He still had the chance to go home now; because he knew as soon as he stepped foot inside, Takeru would never let go.

Again, the choice was taken from him. The door was swung open, revealing the smiling face of the blond. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come in!"

Daisuke stepped inside.

"Did you bring your D3?" Takeru asked lightly, but there was a funny glint in his eyes.

It was his automatic reaction to nod his head, but then he hesitated. He wasn't sure if he brought it or not. Daisuke didn't remember packing it, and in some ways, he kind of hoped that he _hadn't_ brought it. He dug his hands through his pockets, poking out a tongue as he concentrated on digging around his other junk, and looking for something that might be useful.

Finally, his hand closed around a familiar shape, and pulling it out, he revealed the blue D3 clutched firmly between his fingers.

"Great!" Takeru exclaimed cheerily, looking way to happy about the fact. The blond spun around, leaning over a blinking computer as he quickly performed a serious of clicks, "Let's get going then!"

"I don't want to."

"What?" Takeru's entire body froze, as if he had suddenly turned into a bronze statue, "Why not?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday…" Daisuke shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't so much as a 'forget' as 'didn't have time to'. They both knew that as soon as Ken had left, so had Daisuke. He had ran, too afraid to face his friends and tell them _why_ he had stopped Ken. "I don't think I can come to the digital world for a while."

"Daisuke," Takeru's voice was low, anxious, and it instantly set Daisuke's nerves on edge, "I didn't want to tell you this way but… Vmon…"

Vmon? Daisuke felt his blood turn to ice. What had happened with Vmon?! When Daisuke had left him in the digital world yesterday, the little blue digimon had certainly looked fine. What could have happened? Was it due to the jogress thing? Was it because Daisuke hadn't taken Vmon back to the real world?

Before he knew it, Daisuke had taken a step forwards, gripping Takeru by the shoulders, "What happened to Vmon?!"

Takeru looked down, not meeting Daisuke's eyes, "You'd better see for yourself."

Frantic urgency overtook him. Hands shaking, Daisuke fumbled with his D3, and thrust it towards the computer screen.

"Digiport Open!" He choked out, and in a flash he was gone.

He landed with a thud, but Daisuke didn't waste any time to register the pain. Immediately, he jumped up, searching frantically for his digimon. A light flashed behind him, registering Takeru's entrance, but Daisuke didn't care. He needed to get to Vmon!

"Vmon!" He shouted, his voice desperate. Please, please, don't let his precious digimon be… "Vmon!"

"Yeah? What'ca calling for Daisuke?" Looking as cheerful as always, the little blue and white digimon bounced out of the woods, arms wide for a hug, "Though it's really Chibimon now."

"Chibimon!" Daisuke nearly cried, crouching down and scooping his digimon in a fierce hug, "I thought you were— are you alright?!"

"Woah, woah!" The little digimon squirmed slightly, "Not that I'm unhappy with all this attention, but why wouldn't I be alright? Is there something wrong with me?!"

Daisuke blinked. What…?

Takeru's cough brought Daisuke back to reality, and out of his jumbled thoughts. The blond looked at Chibimon apologetically, as Patamon settled on his shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with you Chibimon, I'm sorry. I just said that to get Daisuke to come here."

What?!

Chibimon fell with a plop to the ground, as Daisuke felt rage consume him. "What do you mean? So you mean you lied?!"

Not looking the least bit guilty, Takeru nodded.

Daisuke clenched his fists, feeling the urge to punch the arrogant blond. But no, he wouldn't, because there was only really one thing he wanted to do. He took a step towards the T.V.

"I thought you'd be chicken," Takeru smirked, as Daisuke fully took in the sight of the digital port.

It was smashed to pieces. There was no way he'd be getting back the way he'd come.

Eyes widening, Daisuke whipped his head away from the smothering mess, and back to Takeru, "You—you—"

"It was the only to ensure that you'd stay here," Takeru said wisely.

Daisuke reacted without thinking. He leapt towards Takeru, and slugged him.

Takeru's head went flying back, and the blond stumbled, managing to catch himself only at the last second. Wincing the green clad boy turned back to him, his expression pained.

Daisuke immediately regretted his actions. Takeru didn't deserve that, not when Takeru was the one trying to help Daisuke's worthless hide. Only… only he wished Takeru would just leave him alone!

Takeru rubbed his bruising jaw, and let out a rueful smile, "I guess I deserved that. But Daisuke, there's somewhere where I want to go."

"Why can't you go with anyone else?" Daisuke asked dully.

"Because, it's a place only you and I know about."

A place only he and the blond knew about? Where? There must have been plenty of places where Takeru and Hikari only knew—a fact Daisuke thought of with jealousy—but Takeru and Daisuke? There really weren't any, except… except… "Oh no."

Takeru nodded earnestly, "Yes, there. I would like to make a trip."

"Turuiemon warned us against it!"

Takeru shrugged, looking for all the world like the devil reincarnate, "When have we ever listened to what others tell us to do? Besides, didn't you want to see the village that Ken lived at before?"

"I did," Daisuke's voice sounded flat, even to his own ears, "but not anymore. There's too many dangers."

"So…" Takeru's eyes took a dangerous glint in them, "So you're _afraid_? The great Motomiya Daisuke, afraid. Guess you didn't deserve the mantle of courage after all."

Those words struck a chord within Daisuke he didn't know he had. That wall of fury lanced through him again, "I do too!"

"Then prove it," Takeru taunted, "Prove that you aren't afraid."

"I will!" Yeah, he would! Then he's show Takeru who didn't deserve their mantle! He'd show… hey, wait a minute. "You tricked me again!"

"Too bad," Takeru laughed, skipping off with Patamon giggling beside him, "You've agreed."

"That was low," Chibimon muttered, "Dirty. But, we did agree, right Daisuke?"

Daisuke mashed his teeth together, but knew there was little else he could do about his situation, "Yeah. Yeah we did."

Shaking with anger, Daisuke followed after the blond, hoping viciously that Takeru would get lost. But they didn't. Takeru knew the digital world too well; knew how to use his D-terminal too well. They arrived at the village within half an hour.

"Well this is it," Takeru said with a grin as they stood at the village perimeters. There was a wall around the village, but it was a low one and most likely only put there because they wanted to keep the young digimon in, rather than with any intention to keep anybody out. Besides, the large archway that was the gate to the village was huge, and held no guards. "Last chance to back out, Daisuke."

"I'm not backing out," Daisuke grounded out, "You've made sure of that."

"Great!" Takeru said cheerfully, not even looking the least bit affected by Daisuke's bad mood, "Let's go then!"

Without another word, Takeru ambled to the gate, and disappeared into it. Daisuke gritted his teeth, and followed. The sight that greeted him across the archway almost made Daisuke forget his anger. Almost. As it was, he seemed to forget his breath.

A crowd of Gabumon and Gotsumon's lower forms smashed into him, laughing and blushing, swarming the poor seventh grader. How had they known that Daisuke was here? And then he realized. Oh, right, Takeru had come in first.

"Chosen Children! Chosen Children!" They chanted, giggling and bouncing around Daisuke and his digital partner, rubbing themselves up and down as if they could steal away luck and fortune just by being near them. A tsunomon jumped on Daisuke's head and shoulders, and some even fought to be hugged by him.

Daisuke was stumped. Sure, he'd visited baby villages before, and they'd been beyond friendly, but this was a little much. Or maybe it was the fact that wherever he visited, he was always with Iori, Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru, so that the baby digimon's attention had been even divided between six chosen children instead of just him.

Where was Takeru, anyway? Daisuke looked around, and thought he saw a pile of digimon that looked suspiciously like a human body. It looked like Takeru had gotten smothered.

_Well_, Daisuke thought viciously, _he deserves it_.

"Hey! Stop bothering the Chosen Children!" A Chuchidamon—an alternate adult form of Gabumon—seemed to appear out of nowhere, an apron tied around his waist and a fierce expression on his face. "I know you're excited, and you can play with them later, but right now it's lunch time!"

Instantly, all the Tsukumon dispersed, though some did look disappointedly back at Daisuke as if they still wished to play with him. But apparently, lunch was too good of an offer to refuse. Well, Daisuke would have thought the same thing, really.

"Sorry," Chuchidamon said apologetically when all of the Tsukumon had gone, "I'm the mayor of the village and consequently the highest level of evolution here. My charges get excited very easily."

"I can see that," Takeru laughed, scratching Patamon behind the ears. Patamon preened with pleasure. "But it's nice to see that some places weren't affected by the Kaiser's rule."

Chuchidamon sighed, taking off his apron and rolling it up. Then, it disappeared somewhere in his body. Daisuke didn't want to know where. "Yes, we were very fortunate. I've heard about him from travellers, but the Kaiser never even came to this area. Welcome to Chida Village by the way."

Takeru exchanged a look with Daisuke, and the brown haired boy felt his heart speed up. Was it possible that Ken had subconsciously spared this village, even while he was the Kaiser?

And just then, Chuchidamon seemed to catch sight of Chibimon.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, jumping up in surprise. A light had entered his eyes; the light of recognition and welcome. "Vmon! What are you doing in your baby form? Had a tough battle recently?"

"You bet'ca!" Chibimon chirped, hopping up and down, "We defeated a perfect level digimon. A perfect level!"

A light of respect entered Chuchidamon's eyes, "Amazing. You were a fine warrior before, but I suppose having a Chosen partner really is different huh? Where's Ryo? Is he travelling behind?"

"Eh...?" Chibimon scratched his head, "You've met me before?"

"Huh?" A flash of surprise across Chuchidamon's face, "Are you not the Vmon who came here four years ago?"

Chibimon shook his head, "Nah-uh, I was just born recently."

"Oh," Chuchidamon blinked, "How odd. There's two Vmons for digital partners."

"I'm the only Vmon around!"

"Oh?" The tone of the word had completely changed. A hint of worry, maybe. "Then what about Ryo's Vmon?"

"Actually," Takeru interrupted before the conversation could get more confusing, "That's what we're here to talk about. Who's Ryo?"

"What?" Chuchidamon looked startled, "You're Chosen Children right? How come you guys don't know Ryo?"

Takeru shook his head, "That's what we came here to find out. A lot of weird things have been happening recently, and we just recently found out about a Chosen Child called Ryo who was in the digital world four years ago. We thought his past might hold some answers, and that if we came here, we could find those answers. Maybe then we could stop all the distortions in the digital world."

Chuchidamon was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. "I see. Alright, I'll tell you everything I know. It isn't much, though.

"Around four years ago—this was one year after the defeat of the Dark Masters—another Chosen Child showed up in the digital world. Many digimon were ecstatic, because everyone loved the humans—well, those who weren't viral types, anyway. However, us older digimon who still remembered the Dark Master's reign knew differently. We knew that Chosen Children were only called on in times of great crisis.

"One day—and I still clearly remember this day, will remember it till the day I die—a boy named Ryo came to our village. The clouds were high and the skies were blue. The motimon and tsunomon were having the time of their lives. Vmon (I suppose it's not you, Chibimon) was with him. Now this Vmon was well-know; he made quite a name for himself during the year after the Dark Masters were destroyed. He was practically as well-known as the Leomon of Primary Village! He was a warrior for hire, a fighter for justice, and apparently also the digital partner for a Chosen Child.

"I instantly knew something was wrong when a Chosen Child and a warrior digimon showed up in our peaceful village. But I knew what they were here for. Near our village is the portal to the Town of Beginnings on File Island, though I didn't know what they wanted with Primary Village. Or maybe they just wanted to go on File Island, I don't know. I thought maybe they wanted some information on the previous Chosen Children. What I thought isn't important though, I suppose. I'll get on with the story.

"Just as I was about to show them where the portal was, a huge explosion came from inside the village. My charges were in danger you understand, so I had to abandon the Chosen Children to stop the fires. I later found out from a Gabumon that had watched the fight that a Lynxmon had attacked, and Ryo and Vmon had stopped him. After that, I believe that Ryo departed for File Island which was his original destination. He stopped by a little afterwards with another Chosen Child in tow and his Wormmon. They stayed and helped out a little before moving on again. The little ones really loved them…"

Daisuke felt a jolt of electricity along his spine. Chuchidramon's 'another Chosen Child and his Wormmon' had to be referring to Ken!

"And then what happened?" Daisuke blurted out, "What happened to Ken?"

Chuchidramon startled, broken out of his memories. He blinked slowly at Daisuke, "Ken…? Oh yes, that was the other Chosen Child's name. I'm afraid I don't know much about him. They left soon afterwards you see."

"Then, how about the situation in general?" Takeru asked hesitantly. "Did you ever find out what the great threat was?"

Chuchidramon shook his head, "We try to keep out of these things, here at Chiba Village. I do recall some disturbing weather and dark talk, but nothing that would really help. But oh! If you do want to know, Leomon probably has the information you'd need. He keeps track of worldly going ons."

Takeru's eyes widened, "Leomon."

Chuchidramon nodded vigorously, "Yes yes, and now that I think about it, he's likely to know more about this Ken of yours too. I believe that the other Chosen Child came from his direction."

"You… you mean the Leomon who protects the Village of Beginnings?" Takeru's voice was strained.

Daisuke's gaze slid to Takeru's form, wondering what was causing the usually calm boy to sound so tense. And then, he remembered. Taichi often told him stories about the original eight's first journey to the digital world, and there was one unpartnered digimon who featured above all in their tales. But surely, it couldn't be?

"Yes," Chuchidramon appeared confused, "which other Leomon could I be talking about?"

Takeru only shook his head, "It's nothing. Thank you. You've been very helpful."

"Anything for the Chosen Children," Chuchidramon smiled. "Now, may I offer you two some lunch?"

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest. He didn't really want to wait. With the new information regarding Ken, he wanted to go to the next location right away.

Unfortunately, his stomach did the answering for him.

It emitted a low growl that had Chuchidramon look around confusedly as if he expected another digimon to pop out of the woodwork, and Daisuke blushed.

"Yeah, um, we'd love some lunch," Daisuke said with a laugh, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Takeru's eyes twinkled, as if he knew exactly what had happened.

"Haha, Daisuke's stomach-mon strikes again!" Chibimon exclaimed, striking a pose.

Daisuke stuck out his tongue at the both of them.

Chuchidramon was more than accommodating. He led them out to the courtyards where the majority of the baby digimon were partaking in their noontime meal as well. Takeru and Daisuke settled down while Chuchidramon went off to ask the chefs to make some human food. The Gabumon heading the station was more than happy to do so—it seemed that it'd been a while since he'd been made some and wanted to test his skill.

As expected, Daisuke and Takeru were bombarded with curious questions from the rest of the digimon. They tried their best to answer, but the baby digimon couldn't seem to understand much and interpreted it all in manners which thoroughly broke Daisuke. He couldn't speak for laughing so hard.

Patamon and Chibimon on the other hand, were having the times of their lives as they bragged to the crowd of wide eyed onlookers. They even tried to show off their fighting moves from their adult forms, which made more than a few funny crashes and made both Takeru and Daisuke just crack up.

Daisuke almost forgot the reason that he was here. He certainly forgot why he'd been so reluctant to come in the first place. He did love digimon and the Tsunomon, Gotsumon, Pagumon, and Gabumon of the village were certainly not making things hard for him.

They were playing hide and seek in one of the huts when it happened.

Daisuke had squeezed himself and Chibimon between a particularly small couch and the wall to the giggles of the baby digimon watching when suddenly, the entire room shook like an earthquake had just penetrated into the digital world.

"Ack Daisuke, what's that?" Chibimon asked as he shook like miniature jello on top of Daisuke's head.

"I don't—"

Screams suddenly sounded throughout the village, and it was then that Daisuke knew that this was no surprise game.

He quickly wiggled himself out of the hiding place to find that Takeru had done the same. Patamon was already on his arm, ready to go in the event of danger.

It was just then that Chuchidramon burst in, eyes wild, "Chosen Children, you have to see this!"

Daisuke and Takeru exchanged worried looks, and hurried out of the hut.

What they saw made Daisuke go pale.

A large, beetle-like digimon was systematically crushing all the huts on the west side of Chida Village. It roared with anger and superiority, not caring for whomever it hurt. Child and baby digimon were scrambling everywhere, trying desperately to get out of its path.

Okuwamon was back.

"Wh—why is it here?" Daisuke asked weakly.

"You guys know this digimon?" Chuchidramon demanded.

"It's not really a digimon," Takeru hastily explained. "But it's made to look like one and has all the abilities of a real Okuwamon. And yes we fought it recently but failed to destroy it."

Chuchidramon's face was grim, "That explains it then. Okuwamon are known for their grudges. If you've fought him then chances are that he remembers and was just waiting to pick up your scents once you set foot in the digital world."

"So you mean…" Daisuke swallowed, "it's here because of us?"

_Because of me_.

Takeru hadn't sounded at all accusatory when he'd made his statement, but Daisuke knew that the responsibility of destroying Okuwamon previously had fallen solely to him. Heck, Ken had been all for obliterating the monster in that freaky cold way of that time which really wasn't Ken-like, but at least the results would have been good.

But Daisuke had stopped them. And now the Okuwamon was seeking revenge on a village that had nothing to do with this. A village that Daisuke had promised that he'd keep out of it all.

Chuchidramon's eyes widened, and he whirled to face Daisuke, "No, you mustn't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. Besides, it was an honour for the Chosen Children to come here again."

Daisuke only shook his head. Did visiting Chosen Children always have to mean getting attacked? That was such a lame trade off.

"Chibimon," Daisuke said through gritted teeth, "let's go and teach this guy a lesson."

Chibimon nodded determinedly, and hopped off of Daisuke's head just as the digivice on the brown haired boy's belt flared. The food he'd eaten earlier gave him all the energy he needed. "Chibimon evolves to… Vmon…. to XVmon!"

Done with the transformation, the blue dragon roared before it sped off towards Okuwamon, no doubt intending to end its destruction.

"He's not a dark type so Pegasmon's attacks won't be as effective," Takeru muttered to himself before grinning apologetically at Patamon, "is it alright if we don't use your true form today?"

Patamon nodded with a smile and with two pumps of his wings flew up to shoulder height, "Patamon evolves to… Pegasmon!"

XVmon and Pegasmon both worked to engage the dark ring monster, trying their best to keep its attacks from hitting Chida village. That part at least was working. Chuchidramon had run off, doing his best to quickly organize his dependents into safe areas that wouldn't be hit by the destruction.

But the part of actually defeating said digimon was not going well at all.

The exact same problem as when they had first encountered Okuwamon reigned its ugly head again. XVmon and Pegasmon were both extremely powerful Adults, but the fact of the matter was that Perfects were on a whole other level. No matter what amount of trickery or attack combos Takeru and Daisuke shouted at XVmon and Pegasmon, they couldn't seem to make more than a dent on Okuwamon.

Slowly Daisuke could see that the two Chosen digimon were tiring, and soon they'd be forced to devolve and then they'd have no defence against the dark ring digimon.

Daisuke clenched his fists.

Nothing! Nothing was working!

Except… except there was one thing that Daisuke had noticed that Takeru hadn't yet. Maybe it was because it was Paildramon who'd inflicted the weakness, and Daisuke had been better situated to see it. In the end it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that if Takeru noticed it, Daisuke knew that he'd act on it, and Okuwamon would die.

It was just then that XVmon suddenly let out a cry of pain, and a moment later he was skidding along the floor, sending up a plume of rocky sand in its wake.

Daisuke's eyes widened, and before he was even aware of what he was doing he was running towards his fallen partner, "XVmon!"

And then the dust cleared and he realized that it wasn't XVmon anymore, but just regular Vmon. The hit must have been particularly hard.

Daisuke was on his knees, checking his partner over. But, with a shake of his head and a look of resolve in his eyes, Vmon pushed himself up.

"Daisuke," Vmon said through gritted teeth, "let me evolve again. I still have enough energy to do it. I was just caught off guard by Okuwamon is all."

Daisuke swallowed. Normally he understood his partner's 'do or die' mentality. He was much the same after all. Nothing could keep them down for long. But how could he send Vmon out with the knowledge that Daisuke himself wasn't doing his best?

"Wait, Daisuke!" Takeru shouted, waving a hand to catch their attention. "Use your Digimental! Since Okuwamon is an insect type digimon, maybe fire would work better?"

Daisuke could have smacked himself for being so stupid. Vmon had taken a harder beating than he needed to because Daisuke hadn't chosen the right evolution.

"Sorry Vmon," he said guiltily.

"Not a problem Daisuke," Vmon said with a shake of his head and a huge grin on his face, "besides I like my real evolved form. And we could kick ass either way."

"That we can," Daisuke responded with a smile and a fist bump, though his heart wasn't really in it.

"Digimental Up! Vmon evolves to… Fladramon!"

With a battle cry the red plated digimon was off again, engaging with Okuwamon along with Pegasmon.

Daisuke didn't know what to do.

On one hand he really wanted his digimon to succeed. No, they _needed_ to succeed. His eyes slid from the heated battle to the trampled part of Chida Village that Okuwamon had laid waste to. They couldn't allow Okuwamon to do more damage.

On the other hand if they just beat back Okuwamon without killing it, then Okuwamon would seek revenge. If it came after Daisuke that was okay, but what if it came back to Chida Village when Daisuke and Takeru weren't around? What then?

They couldn't leave Okuwamon alone, but… but… Turuiemon's visage flashed across Daisuke's mind again. He couldn't handle someone else dying on him. He couldn't!

So caught up in his thoughts, Daisuke didn't notice the wayward Tsunomon until she was almost upon him. And then, he only noticed her because she started bouncing at his feet, going high enough that she blocked his vision for short spurts of time and replaced it instead with her round form.

"What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

As soon as he asked the question, he realized he knew the answer. She must have gotten separated from the others and, not knowing of the dangers outside of Chida Village, assumed that it was alright to continue playing. So she'd come to find him.

"Chosen Child! Chosen Child!" She repeated happily.

Daisuke froze in shock.

Chosen Child.

That's right. That's what he was. He was a messed up kid who for some reason or another had been chosen to help the digital world.

He didn't want to see it die like Turuiemon had died. He didn't want to see a digimon dissolve into data again. He didn't want to be the cause of it.

But that was really selfish wasn't it? And he thought he'd gotten over the selfishness a long time ago.

Daisuke bowed his head and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but it wasn't a bitter one either. It was simply accepting. Taking a deep breath, Daisuke raised his head, something of his old determination entering his eyes again as he shouted towards his human partner, "Takeru, we need to aim for the stomach! It was seriously injured there by Paildramon and I don't think it's recovered!"

"Roger that, boss," Takeru winked, before turning to his partner with a determined look on his face, "Pegasmon, distract it!"

Daisuke was momentarily surprised. He'd have thought that he'd be in charge of the distraction work, although if he took a minute to think about it, it made sense. After all, Fladramon was the one that Okuwamon held the weakness for.

"I heard, Takeru," Pegasmon intoned, before charging back at Okuwamon with a different style of attack. Instead of nibbling away at Okuwamon's armour Fladramon instead began to move even faster, playing dodge and defence instead of light offence.

It seemed to make Okuwamon more furious. It began to completely focus on taking Fladramon down, which was what they needed for…

"Go, Fladramon!" Daisuke screamed.

"Knuckle Fire!"

The ball of fire that emerged from Fladramon struck Okuwamon dead in the center of his stomach. Fladramon had waited until the dark ring creature had turned completely to face him, for a moment completely exposed because of its concentration on attacking Pegasmon. Okuwamon's face contorted in pain, before it raised its face to the heavens and dissolved in a shower of dark data.

For a moment there was silence.

"We did it?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes, before leaping into the air and pumping his fist as high as he could. Grinning he picked up the Tsunomon who only giggled, and twirled her around. This victory was all on her after all. "Yes! What was that?! We did it! We took down a Perfect level digimon with only two Adults!"

"Well, it wasn't at full strength," Takeru laughed, plopping down as Pegasmon floated over and devolved to Patamon. The little creature dropped in his arms, looking happily exhausted.

"Shush," Daisuke scowled at him, letting the Tsunomon go to hop back to her own. But, his twitching lips gave away his real feelings. "Don't dampen an awesome victory like this. We won, and that's _awesome_!"

Takeru only laughed again.

It was just then that Fladramon devolved into Vmon. The smaller blue digimon bounced over to Daisuke with an excited 'did you see me, did you see me' to which Daisuke responded by picking up his digital partner and swinging him around in congratulations. He nuzzled the smaller digimon against his cheek, "You were amazing, Vmon."

Now that the battle was over, the inhabitants of the village were slowly emerging from their hidden places. Takeru and Daisuke found each other again, just as the mayor digimon came up to them.

"Chida Village thanks you," Chuchidramon said with real warmth in his eyes.

Daisuke shook his head. It was really him who should have been thanking Chida Village. With the whole mess with Ken, Iori, and the dark ring digimon, Daisuke had forgotten something important. But he was back now, and finally it felt like everything would be alright.


End file.
